Miracles Do Happen
by Tiana-P
Summary: Logan and Veronica's friendship broke when Lilly died. But what does it take to get them together? How about some innocence? LoVe all the way! AU story from Season 1
1. Chapter 1

A/N I know that the fic 'Miracles do happen' was different to this, but after writing that I got a better idea! So forget EVEYTHING about that, and just read this!

**HEY! I'm on an idea frenzy lol! Dunno how long it'll last but until it ends…**

**This is my first (kinda) VM fanfic so PLS be nyc (puppy dog eyes)**

**It's a LoVe story OF COURSE!**

**Please R&R!**

**xXx Tiana**

Veronica parked her car in the school car park and exited it ready for another day of high school.

_At least its senior year_ she thought trying to be optimistic, _just one more year of being stuck with these assholes, _speaking of which…

'Yo Mars!' a voice called out behind her. Sighing, she turned around. She raised an eyebrow in question to Logan Echolls, who was leaning against his yellow Xterra, with a smug look on his face.

'Something you want?' she asked impatiently. For some reason, her patience always wore thin when she spoke to Logan. _Probably cos for the past year the only time we talk we insult each other._

'No, not really.' He smirked. Veronica narrowed her eyes at him.

'I see you got your car back.' She mentioned. Logan looked away from her, pretending to be not interested in their conversation.

'Yep. I see you got that heap of metal passing for a car… still.' He still didn't look at her.

'Well, you see, I _was_ gonna get a new one, but I never know when some crowbar bearing idiot will come to bash it up.' She snapped, turning to walk away.

'You shouldn't have framed me.' He called after her. Veronica spun back.

'You shouldn't have-' she stopped, putting her hands up. 'I'm not gonna do this with you.' with that she started to walk away once again.

'Of course not. You never do! That's how you ended up how you are now!' Logan yelled after her. Veronica refused to answer back, keeping her vow to not let Logan, or any of the 09ers, to get to her.

Logan smirked. He knew he had gotten to her. Broken through the hard shell that she had put up since she had betrayed them, and Lilly.

Yet a part of him felt bad.

_Stop it Logan! She deserves it! The Veronica now is NOT the one you loved before_. Logan was a bit shocked when he thought that he had loved her. But it was true. It's why he hated her now.

He pushed himself off of his car and walked into Neptune High School, ready for another day.

--

It was lunch when he next saw her again. She was sitting on the table in the middle with that guy that he never knew that name of.

He hadn't known he was staring at her until Duncan brought him back to life.

'Huh?' he asked.

'I was saying, that since you're staying at my penthouse with me as your parents are away, we could have a movie night? Meg's coming over. That's if it's cool with you?' he gave him a weird look.

'Yeah. That sound's good.' He answered distractedly.

Duncan gave him a weird look before shrugging it off, figuring that something was probably going on at home or something like that.

--

Meg was curled up next to Duncan on the sofa while the two of them watched a movie. Logan had been there before claiming to be beat and headed off to bed.

'Do you know what's up with Logan?' Meg asked Duncan halfway through the movie. Duncan looked down at her.

'I'm sitting here with you… and you're thinking of _Logan_?' Duncan asked incredulously.

'Duncan!' Meg snapped as Duncan laughed. She looked at him funnily. 'Well?'

'No, I don't. I was thinking the same thing.' Meg gave him a look to go on. 'At lunch, he kinda seemed to faze out or something. But the weirdest thing was that he was staring at Veronica.'

'Really? Veronica _Mars?_' Duncan nodded biting back a remark that he knew would piss her off. 'Hm... maybe they had a fight or something.'

'They always have a fight.' Duncan mentioned distractedly.

'True.' Meg answered.

'Look, just forget about it. He'll be back to normal in a couple of days.' When Meg looked at him in doubt he added, 'It's Logan!' Meg laughed, cuddling back up to him just as the phone rang. Duncan reached over and picked it up.

'Hello?' he answered. 'Oh my god, hey!' he exclaimed. Meg gave him a weird look, wondering whom it could be that was making him so happy.

'Yeah, I'm good. What's up?' he listened to the other person. 'Yeah, yeah, that's cos he's here.' He listened again. 'Of course! You need a lift?' pause. 'Ok then. Shall I tell him or-' he laughed. 'Alright, alright. I won't tell him. See ya then.' He hung and faced a very suspicious Meg. He couldn't help but laugh.

'Just you wait and see who's coming.' He told her cryptically, giving her a kiss.

--

As the doorbell rang, Meg jumped off of the couch, desperate to find out who it was. She had been bugging Duncan for the past hour but he just wouldn't give.

Who she saw in front of her as she opened the door was someone she hadn't seen for about 2 years.

'Oh my God!' she screamed as she hugged the guest in a big friendly hug, both of them laughing.

Duncan came over with a big smile, also giving the girl a big hug.

Logan had been just lying on his bed, listening to his iPod when he could hear the doorbell ring. _It's a damn loud bell_ he thought in a really bad mood. He then heard Meg's scream, and turned the volume of his iPod higher.

After about 5 minutes there was a knock on his door, he ignored it. The knock came again. By the sound of it, it figured it to be Meg's.

At the third knock, he pulled out his earphones and yelled

'WHAT?' his voice was very angry.

'God Logan. What's up with _you_?' the voice came form the other side of the door. It was a voice that he hadn't heard that close for a long time now. Sitting up straight on his bed, he called out.

'Pix?' scared that he might be wrong.

'Uh… no!' the voice came back. Logan grinned waiting for her to finish her sentence. 'Now, you _know _that's not my name!' she whined. Logan laughed as he stood up. 'Open the goddamn door!' she banged on the door again.

Just as she was about to bang again, Logan opened it, catching her midway.

'Hi!' she said, very hyper.

He just stared at her. She was taller, defiantly; her hair had grown, but still had that brown tinge. She was still slim and gorgeous as ever. _How old is she? 15, 16?_

'Hello!' she waved her hand in front of his face. 'Logan?' a bubble of giggle escaped her mouth.

'Wow! I can't believe it's you Lexi!' he laughed.

'What? Don't you remember me? It hasn't been _that _long!' she laughed too as Logan rolled his eyes. 'So… you gonna give me a hug bro?'

He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up in a giant hug as she wrapped her arms around him too. When he finally put his little sister down again, he looked over at Duncan and Meg, who were both grinning.

'You two knew?' he asked accusingly.

'He did!' Meg piped up quickly, pointing at Duncan. He put his hands up in defeat as Logan shook his head, turning back too Lexi.

'So, what _are_ you doing back then?' he asked her, guiding her to the couch. The four of them sat there as she told her story.

'Well, after the two months of touring the US, Trina decided that the UK would give her a better opportunity for her 'acting career'' she rolled her eyes as the rest laughed at the eldest Echolls' non-existent career. 'Anyway, we travelled Europe for a year before going to Asia, where she _finally_ got job as a model in Japan, and where I _finally _got bored of her. So I phoned Mom and she told me to come back, and here I am.'

'Hold on.' Logan spoke, and Lexi turned to look at him, scared of his tone. 'You told _Mom_, but you didn't tell _me_?'

'Well, yeah! How else was I supposed to get home?' Logan saw the reason in that.

Lexi looked around the place before her eyes fell on a picture of the Kane family. She turned to Duncan.

'I heard about Lilly. I'm _so _sorry. I wanted to come back, but I didn't know what good that'd do.' She looked down. Logan placed an arm around her shoulder.

'Thanks, and don't worry about it. She was well happy about everything you were doing. She was actually saying that she was going to head out to Europe to see you.' Duncan told her. Lexi laughed at the thought.

'She would've _loved_ France.' She laughed, causing the rest to do so too.

Finally, as silence settled on them, Lexi noticed what she had found odd.

'Hey. Where's Veronica?' she asked quite happy. The other three looked at each other, causing her smile to fade. Logan was the first to respond.

'You must be tired. C'mon, you can stay in the spare room.' With that they got up saying their 'nights. Lexi made a mental note to ask about Veronica once again the next time she got them together.

**How was that?**

**Any OOC? **

**Please R&R! If I get 10 I'll give you another chapter 2nyt – and I PROMISE it'll be FUNI as hell… with LoVe (with the aid of Lexi)!**

**REMEMBER – THIS IS TOTALLY DIFFERNET TO THE OTHER FIC I WROTE ALSO CALLED 'MIRACLES DO HAPPEN' BECAUSE I THOUGHT THIS IS BETTER!**

**xXx Tiana**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY!**

**Well as I didn't get hardly any reviews for the 1st chappie Im updating, HOPING that you'll review for this!**

**Please do!**

**xXx Tiana**

It had been three days since Lexi had came home, and she had not yet found out why her friends, and most peculiarly her brother, wouldn't talk about Veronica. She had tried to ring her, but her number must have changed and she doubted that any of the others had it.

'Here we are! Seem familiar?' Logan brought her back to reality as they stopped inside Neptune High School's car park. She looked out of the window.

'Not really.' She admitted.

'That's right. You've never been here.' Logan remembered as they both got out of the car.

'No, Logan. Because you see, the last time I actually _went_ to school, I was 14 and in the 8th grade.' She explained like she was talking to a child, or an idiot. Logan stopped walking, causing Lexi to do so too. Turning around, she looked at him to see he had a weird look on is face. 'What?'

'Even after two years away from here and being only in the company of Trina, you still have the Echolls charm.' He said proudly.

''Echolls charm'? What the hell is _that_?' they started towards the school again. 'No, wait, better yet, what type of loner do you think I am? I didn't only hang with Trina you know.' She explained while Logan laughed. She frowned. 'It's not funny!'

'Sure it is Pixie.' He replied, receiving a punch on the arm for it, causing him to move away.

'And _stop_ calling me that! I'm not 5 anymore!' she frowned. Logan moved closer to her and dropped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer.

'Sure you are Pix.' He laughed as they approached Meg and Duncan, who were just heading into school.

'Heya guys.' Duncan said. 'Hey Lex. Ready for your first day?' she shrugged.

'It'll be fine!' Meg assured her. Lexi laughed, but stopped when she saw the seriousness on Meg's face.

'You serious? The minute they find out I'm an Echolls, I won't have a minute to myself!' she moaned.

'What's wrong with that?' Logan asked, truly confused.

'You _know_ what's wrong with that. They'll either think I'm Trina, or worse, _you_.'

'Hey! I'll let you know that my reputation here is _very_ good. People long to know me! It's a privileged to even to be seen with me. So if you don't like it, then you know where to go.' Logan exclaimed as Duncan and Meg watched the sibling banter.

'Actually, I've been everywhere so it looks like I'm stuck here. Also, I don't know _why_ people want to be seen with you, but I for one, do _not_. Ok?' she pointed out to him.

'Whatever.' He murmured, looking around the courtyard for anyone. Lexi sighed.

'So what do I have to do to get into this school?' she asked the three of them.

'I think you have to go to the student services.' Duncan responded.

'Ok. Where's that?' Lexi looked at Logan.

'Why you looking at me for? The only placed i know in here apart from the classes is the Principle's office.' Logan smirked as the rest rolled their eyes, also laughing.

'C'mon. I'll show you.' Meg told her, taking her inside.

'Laters.' They called to the guys.

Logan looked out into the car park now and saw Veronica's car pull up. Over the last three days, he knew that Lexi was dying to know what had happened to her and why no-one spoke about her, but no-one _had_ mentioned her.

_I wonder what she'll do when she sees Lexi once again. _Logan thought.

'C'mon, we'd better get going before Mr Wu loses his head again.' Duncan told him.

--

'Ok, so if you wait outside for me, I'll show you to your next class.' The lady at the reception told Lexi. Lexi nodded and headed out the door. She turned to face the hallway and saw that someone was at their locker. But that wasn't what had shocked her.

The girl had short blond hair and a petit frame. From behind, she wouldn't have known her, but by seeing her face, or part of it, she recognised her almost immediately.

'Veronica?' she called out. Veronica turned around to see who was calling her. When she saw the girl standing far off, she squinted.

'Ok, now I'm seeing things.' She murmured to herself. Veronica could swear that she could see Lexi Echolls standing in the middle of the corridor. They stood looking at each for a minute, before Lexi walked towards her.

'Oh my God, Veronica!' she gasped.

'Lexi!' Veronica squealed. They both met for a big hug. Finally, they broke apart and started to talk at once.

'You go first.' Lexi said. Veronica was still smiling.

'What are you _doing _here? When I saw you I thought I was dreaming! Why didn't you tell me!' the moment the last question came out she figured out the answer in a second.

'I'm just back! I got bored of Trina-'

'Who wouldn't!' Veronica interrupted her. They both laughed.

'True. But yeah, I'm here! And I'm here to stay!' she announced finally. Veronica laughed at the very cheery teenager.

'That's cool! Very cool! I've missed you.' she sighed.

'I missed you too! It must be weird without Lilly.' Lexi said solemnly.

'Yeah. But then again, she'd be at college anyways.'

'Lilly? College? You think?' Lexi asked her. Veronica started to laugh.

'Well you never know where money can get you.'

'So true!' they laughed again before the receptionist came out to take Lexi to her class.

'Ok, I better go. See ya around.' Veronica told her as she shut her locker and prepared to leave.

'Yeah. I'll chat soon.' She called after her before turning around to go to class, wondering why she didn't say 'see ya at lunch' or 'catch ya later'.

**I know I'd be well happy if Logan said HEY to me! ANYWAYS! PLEASE R&R!**

**Soz for the minimal LoVe!**

**I couldn't fit it in this chappie – but next chappie I PROMISE! It's all planned out!**

**Also – introducing Dick to Lexi! Gotta be good!**

**xXx Tiana**


	3. Chapter 3

'**HEY!**

**WOW! Thanks for the GREAT REVIEWS!!!**

**Just to clear up something that LoVer159 asked (thanx for this btw!!!):**

**Duncan and Veronica dated and Logan and Lilly dated BEFORE Lilly died. So it's kinda like the programme. Sorry if me changing the story is getting you confused but LoVe aren't together (yet!!!!) and they weren't before at any time!**

**If there is anything else that you don't get then let me know!!!**

**xXx Tiana**

Walking towards her locker at lunch, Lexi made a mental note to go shopping and to get a _bigger_ bag to carry her load of work in. She had missed the whole of the 9th grade and the beginning of the 10th, so her teachers thought it would be good to give her multiple tests to see if she _was_ up to the 10th grade.

Gladly dumping the armload of textbooks into her locker, she flexed her arm a bit to get the feeling back. As she did, a guy she remembered from time ago bounced up to her locker.

'Hey. You must be new around here, cos I'm sure I would have remembered _you_.' Dick drooled out to her. Lexi looked at him, rolling her eyes.

_Obviously he doesn't remember me_. _This could be fun…. or tragic_.

'Is that a pick up line?' she asked with a smile.

'If you want it to be.' He looked at her up and down. She turned to look back into her locker. 'so… _are_ you new?'

'Yep.' Was all that she said.

'You're really gorgeous.' Dick told her.

'Thank you.' she replied, still not looking at him.

'So, you wanna hang out later maybe?' he asked leaning against the locker next to hers. Lexi smirked.

'Hang where?' Dick stood up straight, eyes twinkling.

'Wherever you want.' he said smoothly. Lexi finally stop trying to sort her locker out and looked at him, one hand on her hip.

'What if I say the… beach?'

'Ok.' Dick replied.

'I don't wanna go to the beach.' _Not with you at least._ 'What if I said… the cinema?'

'That'd be cool.' Dick told her.

'Don't wanna go there either, though.' She shook her head. Biting her bottom lip, she whispered. 'What if I wanna… go back to yours?' Dick smiled. It was like a dream come true to him.

'Yeah! That'd be _fine_.' Lexi giggled, looking back into her locker.

'Too bad. I don't wanna do that either.' Dick frowned.

'What? Are you playing me?' he asked, frustrated. Lexi smiled.

'Maybe.' She paused. 'Anyways, I'm too young for you.' she told him.

'You over 10?' Lexi snorted in response. 'I'll take that as a yes. And that means you're not too young for me.'

Lexi couldn't believe her ears. She knew what he was like, but this just caught her off guard. Digging in her purse, she found something that Trina had given to her when they were in London.

'Here.' She gave Dick the small, square, foil rectangle. He looked at it with a smile. Lexi smiled too sweetly. 'Put it over your head, if it fits that is.' Dick looked at her quizzically. 'If you're gonna live up to your name, then you may as well look like one too.' she remarked, turning back towards her locker.

Logan had seen the entire thing, waiting for the moment where Dick figures out who she was. Unfortunately, he hadn't.

'I don't know what I'm shocked about more,' he said as he came up to them. 'The fact that you rendered Dick _speechless_ or that you have a _condom_ in your bag.' He looked at Lexi as she grab her bag and shut her locker.

'What? I'm 16.' She defended herself. Logan shook his head.

'Did Trina not give you the bees and birds talk?' he jokes.

'Actually… it was more…_interesting_ that that.' Lexi told him. Logan rolled his eyes before returning his gaze to Dick, still speechless.

'Ah, Dick. I trust you've met my _sister_.' He said forcefully, with the underlying message of "don't you even _think _of messing with her or I'll kill you with my bare hands."

'_Sister_?' Dick asked dubious. Logan nodded as Lexi laughed.

'And here I was thinking I was unforgettable.' She sighed.

'Whatever you are, it's lunch and I'm hungry.' Logan pointed out, slinging an arm around her shoulders and taking her towards to cafeteria for some food.

--

Lexi sat with the rest of the 09ers at their table with her food. Everyone there seemed to remember her and she got a lot of 'hey Lexi' and 'good to see you again Lexi', causing a dim witted Dick to go 'Lexi! That's your name!' the first time he found out.

She had finished telling everyone why she was back before she got into a conversation with Meg again about how she was finding school. As she was talking to her, Lexi noticed Veronica in the background.

Focusing on her, she couldn't her but notice how much she had changed, not only her hair, and how she was sitting at a table in the middle with another guy.

Lexi turned around and tugged on Logan's sleeve next to her before he turned to her, figuring that that was the best time as ever to ask what was going on.

'How come Veronica's sitting over there?'

Suddenly, everyone stopped talking on the table.

_Uh-oh._

'It's a long story.' Logan said, dismissing it.

'Well, shorten it then.' Lexi told him. Logan sighed.

'It's nothing.' He said.

'Then why do you act like you do?'

'Lexi, just leave it, will you?' he hissed.

'No, I won't leave it. I wanna know what's going on!' she almost yelled.

'She betrayed us.' Was all that he said.

'Betrayed you how?' Lexi was curious. She knew Veronica was a lot of things, but a betrayer was not among those.

'After Lily died.' Lexi still stared at him. Next to him was Duncan who was also looking at her. She looked at them both, urging one of them to go on. 'You know how that Abel guy admitted to her murder?'

Lexi nodded. Even in Europe, she knew the story.

'Well, Keith Mars decided that him confessing wasn't enough, so he started to dig around, and was convinced that Jake Kane killed Lilly.' Lexi's eyes widened. She hadn't heard that before.

'And…' she urged.

'And,' Duncan continued as Logan ate some chips. 'Well, Keith lost his job, but hasn't let go about Lilly's case yet.' He gave her the _very_ short version of.

'What's that got to do with Veronica, though?' Lexi asked confused. This time, Dick answered her question.

'She stuck by her dad.' It seemed to answer it all for Lexi. Suddenly, everything fell into place. She faced Logan and Duncan again.

'So you're judging her because she is standing by her _dad_?' she accused.

'It's more than that Lexi.' Logan told her.

'No, it's not! You broke all connections with Veronica because she wanted justice for Lilly's death!'

'There was – _is_ – justice for her death!' Duncan protested.

'Look, I don't know what has changed around here, but what I do know is that Keith Mars was one hell of a Sheriff, and if he suspects that there was something wrong with Koontz's confession, then I would trust him!'

'That's not the point!'

'No, the point is that when Veronica need you guys the most, you exiled her! I can't believe you did that! Her best friend, her _sister,_' she looked at Duncan, 'just died! you should've been there for her!'

'And she should've been there for us!' Logan snapped back. 'But, no. She was trying to get 'justice' for something that already had it! She needed to leave it alone, to get past it, so that _we_ could get past it. But no.'

'But is this what Lilly would've wanted?' she paused as she looked over at Veronica, sitting on her own with just one other person. 'You know, I remember the times when Lilly would do _anything_, and I mean _anything_, to make sure that we were all together. To make sure that at school no-one was left out, and at home, that even I was involved.' She saw Duncan look down, ashamed, but didn't notice any change in her brother.

'I can't sit here.' She whispered to him.

'Where're you going?' Logan asked her.

'Where do you think?' she hissed back, picking up her tray and walking away from the famous 09ers table to the lesser-known table that Veronica was at.

As she left, everyone at the 09ers table finally realised why Lilly hung around with them, and was best friends with Veronica. Because even with just a year's diffrence, Veronica could see things that Lilly couldn't.

--

Wallace and Veronica were in the middle of the usual chat of how her latest case was going when a girl walked up to them. He had no idea who she was, but was pretty sure she belonged at the 09er's table.

'Hey, can I sit here?' the girl asked them with a bright smile. Veronica smiled at her.

'Course you can.' She replied as Lexi set her tray down and then sat. she looked at the guy opposite her.

'Hey, I'm Lexi.' She introduced herself.

'Wallace.' He said.

'Oh, cool.'

'And I'm Veronica!' she announced. Lexi laughed.

'Funny.' Lexi remarked.

'So, you new here?' Wallace asked her after a minute.

'Um…yeah. Kinda.' Wallace gave her a wired look.

'Kinda? You either are, or you're not.' Lexi laughed.

_He seems cool._

'Yeah, um… I'm new to Neptune High but not to Neptune. I was on… 'holiday' for a couple of years, travelling the world and all.' She explained.

'Oh. I see. I guess that makes sense. What grade you in?'

'10th.' She pulled a face. Wallace laughed. He noticed that Veronica was looking funnily at Lexi but that she hadn't noticed as she was looking down.

'What's up, Ronica?' Lexi asked without looking at her. Veronica laughed, as Wallace was intrigued.

'I missed you Lexi!' she laughed. 'But how was the time you spent with your sister?' Lexi sighed and rolled her eyes. 'That good huh?'

'Well…' she started off her story once again. As she was telling it, Wallace fazed out and saw that Logan kept on looking over his shoulder at Lexi. Confused to why he would do that, Wallace decided to keep an eye on him.

It was ten minutes before the next lesson and Lexi got up, as she had to go to student services again to take her tests.

'You and her close?' Wallace asked Veronica as they entered the school.

'We were. She's cool.' Veronica replied as she stopped at her locker.

'Yeah. I guess she is.' He said, not wholeheartedly.

'Wow! Don't jump for joy there boy.' Veronica laughed.

'Nah, I mean, she's cool. But there's something about her…'

'Like you've seen her somewhere before?' Veronica finished off the sentence as they headed to class.

'Yeah! But I don't know where!' he whined, causing Veronica to laugh again. 'You know, don't you'

'Yep!' was all that she said before heading into her class, leaving Wallace alone to figure it out.

**Was that ok?**

**Any OOC???**

**PELASE R&R!!**

**I PROMISE LoVe IS ON THE WAY!!!**

**xXx Tiana**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY!**

**Thanx for the great reviews!!!**

**I know Duncan was kinda OOC – but I'll try to keep it all in character now!!**

**Dada – I don't know how long the story is! It will be long though cos that's how my stories are! But I assure you – from this chapter onwards – LoVe! **

**lapdogdesign34 – YEP! I have someone in mind for Lexi – I won't say whom though – but I think it'll take a while before they get together.**

**OMG – wasn't Witchita Linebacker the BEST LoVe episode EVA! I kinda hated it when Veronica found Logan – but the ending was THE BEST! Enjoy this!**

**xXx Tiana**

As the school day came to an end, everyone headed towards his or hers lockers to get the hell out of the building.

Wallace stood by his locker, watching as Lexi went to her locker. Throughout the afternoon, she had been bugging him. He still couldn't place her. He was staring at her when Veronica came up to him to go to her locker.

'If you don't know, you could always ask her.' she told him. Wallace looked at Veronica.

'Nah, I'll figure it out. Anyways, what am I supposed to say? 'Hey don't I know you from somewhere?'' he pulled a face. 'Sounds like a pickup line.'

Veronica laughed. She looked over her shoulder to see Lexi at her locker still. She then saw Logan heading over to her, slinging an arm around her shoulder and dragging her out of the building, Duncan and Meg following them.

But as they passed Veronica and Wallace, something strange happened. Lexi smiled and waved at her; while Logan did something that he hadn't done for about a year now.

He, too, smiled at her. Not a smirk, or an evil 'just see what's gonna happened to you' kind of smile. But a genuine one shared between two people who knew, and liked, each other.

And Veronica couldn't help but smile back.

Wallace hadn't seen the exchange between Veronica and Logan, as he had been busy watching Logan and Lexi walk away, and then started to stare off into the air.

'Damn, girl.' He said, banging his head back against the lockers. 'Lexi and _Logan?_' Veronica turned to face him.

'What?!' she looked back at Logan and Lexi's retreating form, understanding where he was coming from. 'Ew, no! You are _way_ off.' She pulled a face again.

'Then what?' when Veronica shrugged, he got frustrated. 'Veronica! Just tell me. I mean if they aren't together, then what? You saw that!'

Veronica looked at him and took pity. She tapped her lips with her finger, thinking of how to put it.

'Maybe it'd help if I told you that 'Lexi' is short for her real name?' Wallace gave her weirder look. Veronica rolled her eyes. 'Starts with an 'A',' more blank looks. 'Has…' she paused to count, '7 syllables.' Wallace still had a blank look. 'Come on! How can you _not _get it?'

'7 syllables? That's a long name.' Wallace defended himself. Suddenly, something dawned on him. 'No way!' he whispered. Veronica shut her locker and looked at him once again.

'I think you've cracked it, Sherlock.' She commented as she started to walk down the hall.

'But… nah. You're messin' with me again, right?' he asked, hopefully. Veronica turned around and faced him.

'Look at me face.' She pointed to herself. 'Does this face _look_ like it's kidding?'

'Damn it! But she ain't like that.' They continued to walk. 'Damn it!' he repeated. Veronica rolled her eyes. 'An _Echolls_?'

'Well, I do believe that to be her last name, Wallace.'

'Yet you two are all… friendly?'

'What? Can't I have friends?' Veronica asked.

'You know what I mean.' Veronica smiled. 'Now I know why she's familiar. I saw her on one of those TV programmes.'

'Just the one?' she mocked.

'Funny.' He paused as they reached Veronica's car. 'So, she's cool?'

'Yes, Wallace, she's cool.' She reassured her over-protective best friend. 'Why are you interested?' she asked with a suggestive tone.

'Cos I want to know who I'm gonna get involved with. And _not_ like that V, you know what I mean.' He shook his head as Veronica laughed.

'Yeah, yeah. Anyways, I'll see ya tomorrow.' With that she drove off, leaving Wallace to wonder if Lexi was like she seemed, or if she would turn out like another Echolls.

--

Three weeks on, and Wallace was _convinced _that Lexi was nothing like her brother – or sister for that matter either.

At the moment, Veronica and Wallace were sitting at 'their' table having lunch. Lexi would always sit with them. She rarely connected herself with the 09ers, preferring the company of Veronica and Wallace, and their 'gang'.

Veronica had had the most weirdest three weeks of her life.

Not once did any of the 09ers try to do anything to her. None of them had made a quip at her once. Not one had tried to make her life hell.

And to be honest, Veronica was hating it.

She felt as if she had to look over her shoulder constantly to make sure that nothing was going to happen.

As she sat eating lunch with Wallace, something else that was odd happened.

Logan started walking over to them.

One other thing that had changed was the way that Logan acted towards her. They still had _their_ usual quips, but he was no longer the asshole he used to be, and occasionally they got along.

_Shock horror! We get along! Probably due to Lexi! If only that girl knew the powers she possesses._ Veronica thought, smiling.

Both Wallace and Veronica looked up as Logan approached their table.

'Hey. Um, Veronica, could you do me favour please?' he asked quite politely. By the look on his face, Veronica decided that right then wasn't the time for a sarcastic comment.

'Sure. Depends what it is though.' She replied, while Wallace looked on wondering what was going on.

'Could you take Pixie around to yours after school today?' he asked, not bothering to use her proper name.

'Sure. But, why?' Veronica asked.

'I just have to do something and I need her to be with someone where I know she'd be safe.' He simple told her. _Did I expect anything else? Wait, is he saying he trusts me?_ 'Don't tell her that it was my idea.'

'O-k.' she said slowly. Logan made to go away. 'Logan?' he turned to face her. 'Is everything ok?'

Logan put on his happy face, the mask that Veronica knew he put on for the world.

'Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?' he turned away again. 'And thanks, Veronica.'

'Your welcome.' Was all Veronica said as he walked away.

She watched him walk away before turning to face Wallace.

'What?' she asked him. He had a disbelieving look on his face.

'Did that just happen?' he asked her. 'Please tell me I'm seeing things.'

'What? I couldn't say no now, could I?' she defended herself. Wallace made a snorting kind of sound before starting to eat again.

As Lexi came up to them for lunch, Veronica started to think of possible reasons to why Logan wanted her to go to her place after school that day.

Unfortunately for her, none of her thoughts were positive.

**Anyone wanna guess Lexi's name??**

**If you get it right – I'll give u a prezzie! Lol!**

**I now have the plot in my head – so I know where this is all going – and let me say – it has a LOT of LoVe!!**

**Lol but PLEASE R&R!!**

**xXx Tiana**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey!**

**Thanks for the great reviews!!! I love ALL of them!!!**

**BTW – most people got the jist of Lexi's full name – but I'm glad no one really got it!! (I doubted anyone would cos it's a rare, ancient, Greek name! I only know it cos its my best mate's great aunty's name!) So as fake as it sounds – IT'S NOT!! Lol.**

**But enjoy!!**

**xXx Tiana**

Lexi, Veronica and Wallace sat in Veronica's living room floor, going through some of the DVDs.

At lunch, Veronica had suddenly asked her if she wanted to come around after school today. As happy as she was with that, Lexi had to ask Logan, and was _very_ surprised when he said alright.

'I like the place, Veronica. It's real comfy.' she said politely. Veronica snorted.

'Comfy? Try _tiny_.'

'Nah, it's comfy. I mean who wants a big place when only two people live there? Plus, you'd have to do all the cleaning, all the cooking and such.' She commented.

'I agree. The smaller the place, the better.' Wallace supported Lexi.

'Best friend, my foot.' Veronica murmured, shooting faux dirty looks to Wallace as the other two laughed. 'I still say it's tiny.'

'Whatever it is, I like it!' Lexi finalised. They all started to make some random talk, before picking out a movie.

"_The Virgin Suicides'?_ It sounds like a porno to me.' Wallace complained. The girls gave each other a look.

'Well it's not. And we're watching it.' Veronica defended.

'It's a chick flick!' Wallace argued.

'It has Kirsten Dunst in it!' Lexi sang. Wallace suddenly didn't mind.

'Well, I guess it can't be _that_ bad then.' He murmured as the other two laughed.

'Anyways. As with any movie, we need some popcorn!' Veronica announced, jumping up and heading into the kitchen.

'So, Lexi,' Wallace started to ask her.

'That's my name.' Lexi quipped.

'Is it really?' Lexi looked confused.

'Huh?' she tilted her head to the side, which kind of reminded Wallace of Veronica.

'Well, you see, I was thinking-'

'Careful now.' Lexi interrupted. Wallace gave her an unimpressed look. She just smiled back sweetly.

'Anyways, I was thinking that 'Lexi' isn't your real name, is it?'

'Hmm… you _have_ been thinking… or you've been talking to Veronica.' She accused, looking over to where Veronica was standing waiting for the popcorn to pop. She waved back, to which Lexi rolled her eyes. 'No, it's not.'

'So what is your real name?' Wallace asked.

'Honestly, it's too long for you to pronounce.' She told him.

'Hell, yeah! 7 syllables? I haven't heard a name that long- ever!' Wallace exclaimed. Lexi rolled her eyes again as Veronica laughed.

'Well, thanks.' She said sarcastically.

'That's not what I meant. I mean it must be a nice name. I don't know it yet, but it must be…' Wallace paused and looked at the other two. 'I should shut up, shouldn't I?'

'Unless you wanna use my shovel to dig a bigger hole.' Veronica replied. Lexi took pity on him.

'My full name is Alexandriania.' She told him.

'Alexandri- what?' Wallace exclaimed. Just then the microwave pinged.

'Say Alexandri and then add Ania.' She instructed. After a couple of times, Wallace had got it.

'That's a long name.'

'It had 7 syllables.' She mimicked. Veronica came over and joined them with the huge bowl of popcorn.

'And how did you come to have this very long name?' Wallace asked quite poshly.

'Long story short, my mom's grandmother named me after her sister.'

'And that's why she's called Lexi. Can we watch the movie now?' Veronica asked, impatiently.

'Why _are_ you called Lexi. I mean why not,' he thought about her name, 'Ania, or Alex?' Lexi shrugged while Veronica rolled her eyes.

'My dad shortened it about three seconds after he singed my birth certificate, I think the story goes.' She said. 'My dad doesn't do long names. I don't think he can say the. I mean, there's Trina, Logan and then Alexandriania? I don't think so.'

'So everyone calls her Lexi. Now on with the movie!' Veronica said chirpy.

'Apart from your brother.' Wallace added.

'Apart from my brother.' Lexi agreed.

'Why does he call you Pixie for?' Veronica sat up straight now, with a gleam in her eyes.

'Now this is a story that I can tell.' She announced before turning to Wallace. 'When Lexi was 5, she had to take part in this school play.'

'Which I didn't want to.' Lexi added.

'No, but being the daughter of Aaron Echolls, you don't get out of acting. So, anyways, it was a Christmas play about Jesus and all, so Lexi got the part of the Angel.' Veronica started to laugh. 'She had this costumes, pure white and all. But the day before the play, someone washed it and must have left something that was colour in there too, cos the costume had turned pink!' Veronica was full on laughing now, and Wallace was joining in too.

'It wasn't _that_ funny!' Lexi defended herself. Veronica carried on with the story,

'Well, the next day, the actual play, she was a pink Angel, because she couldn't get a new costume, and Logan said that she looked like a Pixie more than an Angel, so the name stuck.'

'You know what the really funny thing is?' Lexi asked rhetorically as Wallace and Veronica laughed. 'Veronica wasn't even _there_/ Yet she knows the story like it was yesterday.'

'Just goes to show…' Veronica left the rest of the sentence incomplete.

--

Logan pulled up in his Xterra in front of his house. He switched off the engine before just sitting there. He wasn't sure how long it had been before he decided to get it over with.

That morning, he had received a call from his father telling him that he was home from their 'vacation' and that he wanted to see him. Logan had debated whether to go or not, finally deciding to go, and if worse came to worse, he would just leave.

Logan walked into the main hallway.

'Hello?' he called out. 'I'm here like you asked me to be, Daddy!' he mocked.

It was a moment later that he got a reply. It was from his father's 'study'.

_Of course it is! Where there is alcohol, there is Aaron Echolls_.

Logan slowly made his way there. Approaching the door, he pushed it open to see his father sitting behind his desk, with, of course, a glass of whiskey.

'Ah, Logan. How are you, son?' Aaron asked him in an interested voice. Logan knew it was false.

'Fine. So how was the vacation?' he asked coldly.

'Excellent! Exactly what I needed. The perfect break.' He added.

_Break from the cheating_ Logan thought, he gritted hi teeth, determined to get through this without a shouting match.

'And mom?' he asked.

'Ah, yes. Your mother had a good time too.' Aaron said. His voice was a bit uncertain, and Logan couldn't help but think that something was going on.

'So where is she?' Aaron cleared his throat.

'She, uh… she stayed in Florida for a couple of days.' He took a pause and a drink from his glass. 'With some friends.'

'Ok.' Logan replied, not believing a word coming out of his mouth. 'So why did you want to see me?'

'Can't a father just see his son?' Aaron asked. Logan snorted.

'Yes, a father can. But you,' he pretended to think about it. 'Nope, can't do it! Can't imagine you as a father.'

Aaron gave a chortle. He then sighed and got up. He walked over to Logan. Logan stood guard, waiting to see what he did.

'Son, I know we never got off on the right foot,' Logan smirked, 'but I _am_ your father, and I do love you. I just want what's best for you.'

'Really? I mean, you mean it? We could still be a _proper_ family?' Logan asked emotionally, before putting his mask back on. 'Aren't I good? Did you not believe that? Must be in the genes. You know, _lying_ and _acting_ all the time.'

'Logan, I'm not acting here.'

'Sorry, dad, I don't buy it. I've had 17 years of experience telling me else' Logan made to leave.

'Where's your sister?' Aaron asked. Logan turned around.

'Well, the last time I checked she was travelling the world with your other daughter.'

'Actually, the last time I checked, she was hanging around with Veronica Mars.' Aaron pulled a face.

'What? You spying on us now?' Logan almost yelled.

_Hell to not fighting. It's the only thin we do!_

'No. I just wanted to see the two of you.'

'So you watch us while at school. Any other _normal _parent would actually come talk to us. You heard of that?'

'Logan! That's not what I was doing!' Aaron's temper was slipping, Logan knew. He ha experienced that too.

'Of course not. Cos if Aaron Echolls does it, then it's ok. But if anyone else does it…' he threw his hands up.

'Why are you letting Lexi hang around with someone like Mars?'

'_Someone like Mars?_ What's that supposed to mean?'

'You know what I mean! She almost ruined Jake's life, and has ruined a hell lot of other people's lives.'

'No, she has not!' Logan defended automatically. 'Veronica was trying to get justice for Lilly. And she hasn't ruined as many people's lives as you have!'

Aaron had turned around when Logan was talking to him, but now he suddenly tuned back.

'_What did you just say?_' he hissed.

'You heard me!' Logan said back, contrasting his father's voice in a soft whisper. He turned around and headed out of the door.

'You _do not_ walk away form me, Logan!' Aaron yelled after him.

'Watch me!' Logan yelled back over his shoulder.

Logan walked out of the rooms and back into the main hallway, where he stood for moment. Suddenly, all of the memories from when Lilly was alive, from his _past_ life, came back to him.

But what was strange was that Logan didn't feel the pain any more. And what was stranger was that the images that he saw were mainly of him and Veronica, happy and laughing.

Logan let out dry laugh when he thought of what he had told his father.

_She was trying to get justice for Lilly._ He remembered. Just like Lexi had told him.

Logan walked out of the house and down to his car. As he did, he took a look around.

Taking a double look, Logan squinted when he looked at his father's car. There was something in there. He walked over, carefully looking over at the house to make sure no one saw him.

The doors were unlocked, as expected, and Logan found what he had seen. It was a duffle bag. He reached over to get it. It was light and he assumed it had clothes in it. Unzipping it, he was surprised to find his mother's belongings in there.

He ruffled through he contents to see what else there was, but it was only clothes that he assumed he had taken with her.

_Why is this here? Wouldn't she need it if she were in Florida?_

But Logan's train of thoughts was broken when he heard someone coming. He quickly shut he door to the car, keeping the duffle bag, and headed to his car. Dumping the bag in the back, he tore out of the Echolls' mansion ground and back to the Neptune Grand.

**SO??**

**The story _really _begins the next chppie!!!**

**LoVe next chappie to the max! But please R&R!**

**xXx Tiana**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heya!**

**I was well please with the reviews I got for the last chappie!!**

**So thank you to all of you!**

**One day when I have the time I will name and praise you all!**

**Lostnstarshollow – it's completely AU. The reason why Logan is living at the Grand is because his rents went on vacation so he went to stay with Duncan. Hope that clears it up!!**

**Anyhows! Here's the next chappie! And it's a must for all of you LoVe fans!!! (although it's more angst than anything…)**

**xXx Tiana**

By the time that Logan had gotten back to the Neptune Grand, it was 8 o'clock.

Although he had planned to go straight back home, he had been so worked up that he drove around for a while.

_What the hell am I gonna do?_ He thought to himself.

He kept going over everything that he had found. His mother's clothes, his father coming back alone, claiming she was still in Florida, her not picking up her cell when he rang it over 20 times in the last 2 hours alone.

He had finally drove back home, figuring that Veronica must have dropped Lexi back by then, as he had texted her to do so.

As he entered the penthouse of the hotel, he saw Duncan and Lexi sitting on the sofa, playing on the Playstation. Silently, he went to the kitchen to get a glass of water, not really hungry.

When he came back into the main living area, he saw Lexi look up at him.

'You alright, bro?' she asked, concerned that he could be so silent for so long.

'Yeah, I'm cool. When did you get back?' he asked, trying to play off his uncertainty.

'Um…' she checked her watch. 'About 30 minutes ago.' She looked back at him. 'Have you had dinner?'

'Uh… yeah. I picked something up when I was out.' He lied. Lexi gave him a quizzical look. 'C'mon, sis, you know I can't last long without food.' He joked, lightening the mood. Lexi smiled back.

'So where'd you go?' Duncan asked his best friend.

'Nowhere special.' Duncan was going to elaborate on that, but he was suddenly preoccupied with the game that he and Lexi were playing.

--

The next morning, Logan had left for school early, leaving a note for Duncan to take Lexi to school.

All night, he was unable to sleep. Therefore, he went through all of the possible things that he could do. And one option kept on popping up and up again.

As he entered to school, he made his was to the journalism class, where people who worked on the paper often came in early, or stayed late. He prayed that the person that he was looking for had came in early.

Slowly peeking around the corner of the classroom, he was glad that there were only two people in there; some guy that he had never seen before in his life, and Veronica Mars.

He stepped into the class room, keeping his eye on the guy in the corner, who seemed _way_ too interested in whatever he was looking at.

Veronica looked up from the pictures that she had taken from the Pirates' last game to see who had came in. She was shocked, to say the least, to see that it was Logan.

'Now _this_ is a sight you don't see everyday.' She quipped as he sat in the chair to face her.

'Well, let's thank God for that. I wouldn't want to constantly distract you, or the other females in this group, from your work.' Logan replied back, giving her _that_ smile. She let out a soft snort.

'Tell me Logan, how _do_ you fit through these school doors with that gigantic thing on your neck?'

'The same way you fit your nose in.' Logan quipped.

'My nose is not big!' she pouted.

'Of course not.' He agreed sarcastically. Veronica went back to sort out the photos while Logan sat there. Finally, he broke the silence with a whisper.

'I need your help, Veronica.'

Veronica looked up at him to see that he was looking down. Suddenly, the automatic reply that she would have gave him died on her tongue.

'What kind of help?' she asked in the same whisper.

'Your, uh… that PI kinda help.'

'Ok. Um… what do you need help with? Veronica asked, quite unsure about what Logan could say. Logan looked around the room before sighing, running his hand through his hair, and looking back at her.

'I need you to find my mom.' He told her. Veronica gave him a weird look.

'What do you mean 'find her'?' Logan gave her an obvious look.

'What do you think I mean?' he hissed.

'I thought your parents were on vacation?' she mentioned, tidying up her stuff to get out of there.

'They were. But Daddy Dearest came home yesterday. Alone.' Logan mocked casually.

'So _that's_ why you wanted me to look after Lexi!' Veronica exclaimed.

'Yes, it was. So what d'you say?' Veronica stood up as Logan followed.

'Logan, there's not much there for me to do. What did your father say?'

'About my mom?' Veronica gave him a 'duh' look over her shoulder. 'He said she's Florida. With 'friends'.' He shrugged.

'Well, have you thought that maybe, just _maybe_, she _might_ be in Florida with friends?' Veronica asked as they approached her locker in the still deserted corridor.

'No, Ronnie. I just _love_ to jump to the worst conclusions.' He replied sarcastically. 'Of course I did! I rang her cell many times, but she never picked up.'

'Maybe she wanted do be left alone. Or she could've been busy. I mean, Florida. Whew! Now there's a place I wouldn't mind to go!' Veronica daydreamed. Logan slammed his hand on the locker next to hers, causing Veronica to jump.

'Look, Veronica. If I thought that my father was telling the truth, then I wouldn't be asking you. But I'm pretty sure he's _not_!' he called himself down. 'I found something else too.' he looked at her, who gave him a 'go on' sign. 'In my dad's Jeep, there was a duffle bag. It had my mom's things in it.' Veronica nodded along.

'Maybe they were things she didn't need in Florida.'

'They were _things_ that she would be seen without even in _Neptune_.' He replied, trying to keep his anger in check.

_Why can't she just help me?_

Veronica thought about what he had just said, before shaking her head. Before she could say something, Logan voiced his thought.

'Let me think about that Logan!' she yelled, pissed off that Logan was making the fact that the case was not really a case personal.

_Well let's make it personal then!_

'Could it be that for the _past year_ or so, _you've_ made my life a living hell?' she continued. 'And now you want my help, pretending like _nothing_ ever happened?'

Logan stared to her, wide eyed.

'God, Veronica! I can't believe you could be so shallow!' he yelled back.

'Excuse me?' she asked, taking a step further away from him. The two of them were now in the middle of the corridor, standing 10 feet away from each other, scared that they might kill each other.

'This is my mother's _life_ I'm talking about, and you don't wanna help cos of whatever's been happening to us for the past year!' Veronica snorted.

'_Past year_? You're still doing it! Just cos since your sister's friends with me, and that the 09ers have decided to lay off me, doesn't mean that _it's_ not still happening.'

'You wanna know _why _the 09ers have laid off of you?' he didn't wait for a response. 'It's cos _I _told them to.' Veronica looked shocked. 'Yeah, Veronica. I told them to. And you wanna know why? Cos Lexi made me realise the truth. And I felt… bad.' He added, his voice calming as he reached the end.

Veronica really was shocked. As she processed the information, she did the only thing she knew to do with Logan now. She criticised him.

'Felt _bad_?' she snorted. 'You don't _do_ feelings, remember Logan?'

'Actually, I think you're getting me mixed up with yourself.' Logan retorted.

Veronica shook her head, laughing dryly.

'You know, for the past three weeks or so, I thought that we were getting back on track, even though I did _also_ think that it was prank. Stupid, huh?' she softly said, turning away from Logan.

Logan heard her words, and felt something hit him inside. He looked upwards quickly.

'If you won't do it for me, do it for Lexi.' He said. Veronica stopped in her tracks at the sound of the desperation in his voice. She closed her eyes, sighing. Rubbing her forehead with her hand, Veronica turned around to Logan.

'She doesn't know about this, does she?' Logan shook his head. 'Ok. Well, we'll keep it that way. Although, it's gonna make it harder to work the case'

'Ok.' Logan replied simply.

'I'll start with the basics. Credit cars, cell singles. But I can't promise you anything, Logan.' He nodded.

'I know, Ronnie. Even find you do find out that she really _is_ in Florida, I'll be happy. I'll pay you whatever you want, whatever you need.'

'Ok. I don't need anything now. I'll let you know what I find.' She finished with, starting to walk away.

Logan grabbed her wrist, turning her back.

'Thank you, Veronica.' He said, genuinely. Veronica just smiled back, not trusting herself to say something not stupid. Logan let go of her wrist and watched her go.

--

Veronica had gone straight to the office after school to get started on Logan's mom's case. She had found all of the active credit cards that Lynn Echolls has and cell number, but trying to locate it from the other side of the country was going to be difficult.

She worked on it for a while before giving her dad gave her a ten-minute limit to finish. In the eighth minute, she found something. Making sure what she read was right, she quickly printed off the records that showed that Aaron had used _his_ credit card to buy a flight from North Carolina to Florida.

--

And this is how Veronica ended up in the same bed as Logan, contently, in Florida two weeks later.

**OK?**

**LoVe it hate it? Please R&R!!!**

**The next chapter or two will be about the two weeks leading up to Florida!**

**I'm not gonna miss a chance of writing LoVe now am I?**

**xXx Tiana**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey!**

**Soz for the wait – but I had things to do!**

**I'm now officially 18!!! WHOOOHOOOO!! Lol. It was my bday on Halloween **– **yes I know, I'm a witch baby! Oh well!**

**And to celebrate – I'm giving u a chappie 2day! And perhaps one 2nyt too!**

**This chappie carries on from chappie 6 as if the final sentence wasn't there!**

**Please R&R!!**

**xXx Tiana**

Veronica stepped out of the journalism class first thing in the morning, and headed to the girls toilet, hanging up her 'out of order' sign on her way in.

A few minutes late, the door opened once again, and Veronica looked to see Logan entering the toilets like she had told him to the night before, when she had made the discovery.

Logan stood with his hands in his jeans pockets across from Veronica.

'Nice place to meet. This where you do all your jobs?' he asked to lighten the mood.

'Just the ones where I _don't_ want to be associated with the person paying me.' she quipped. Logan raised his eyebrows in mock hurt, before going serious again.

'So… what did you find? It sounded like it was important.'

'It is. Here.' She handed him the printout of the credit card details. 'That's your father's details. See what I've highlighted?' Logan read the details in highlighted in shocking pink,

"From North Carolina to Florida'?' Veronica nodded. Logan shrugged. 'So he bought a plane ticket. Dad knows how to cover his tracks.' Veronica's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. True, she knew that Aaron Echolls could cove things up pretty well, but this was something that she didn't think that Logan would think of it.

'Logan, that's _evidence_ in front of you! It means something. Like the fact that your Mom's in Florida.'

'You find evidence of _that_?' Logan asked. Veronica waved a hand at the paper in his hands. '_This _doesn't mean that she's in Florida, Veronica. It means that Dad bought a ticket to Florida. Did you check if anyone boarded the plane for the ticket bought?' Veronica shook her head.

'Didn't have the time to do so. But I'll do that today.' She turned to check the outside the door to see if the coast was clear. 'Actually, Logan, do you have any information about your mom's credit cards? Bank statements? Pin code?' she asked. Logan looked at her funnily.

'Wow, is the great Veronica Mars asking for _my_ help on a case?' Logan gushed as Veronica rolled her eyes.

'Do you or do you not?' she prompted.

'As a matter of fact, I do. Mom use to give me her credit card sometimes to buy her some liquor, or just for fun.' He told her.

'Ok. Well, I need that to see if I can get a trace of her credit cards and their uses. At the moment it's all jumbled up.' She informed him.

Logan saluted her as he left the toilets first, making sure that the hallway was clear first. Then Veronica headed out a couple of minutes later, thinking of the case. She soon knew exactly what to do.

--

Veronica sat at her table at lunch, trying to find out some more information in the Lynn Echolls case. She was alone at the moment as Wallace was at his basketball meeting and Lexi was sitting with some of her other 10th grade friends.

She turned back to her laptop, finally finding the number for the airline's main office in California. She pulled out her phone and dialled the number.

'Hello, United Airlines. How may I help you?' a preppy voice came from the other side of the line.

'Hi. My name is Mary Adams, and I was wondering if you could help me with something.' Veronica asked in her most polite, and artificial, voice.

'Ok. What is it that you need help with?' the girl, who couldn't have been older than 17, asked her.

'The thing is, it's kinda embarrassing.' Veronica faked awkwardness.

'That's alright. I'll do my best to help you.'

'Ok, well, you see, my boyfriend's going through a – phase, I guess you could call it, and he's becoming really paranoid. I love him, don't get me wrong, but it's getting really annoying, you know?' Veronica added, trying to get the other girl into a good mood.

'Yeah, I understand.' Veronica could almost see her nodding her head swiftly, wanting to catch the rest of the story.

'Yeah, so he's got it in his head that everyone's leaving him. And it didn't help when he found a back statement in his mother's room showing a plane ticket to Florida, you know?'

'Yeah, totally.'

'So, I was wondering, if you could tell me if she was the one who boarded the plane?'

'Sure!' the girl said, happy. 'You need to tell me the flight number and the seats allocated for her.'

'Yeah, the thing is, I don't have that.' Veronica said, in shy voice. 'But I do know the flight date and where it was from and to. With the credit card number that bought it, it should be able to be found, right?' she asked hopefully.

'I'm sorry, but I can't do that.' The girl said, sounding a bit disappointed.

'You can't, or won't?' when silence met her, Veronica smiled, knowing she would get her way. 'Look, I know it's a lot to ask, but I really need to know this. If I don't find out,' she pretended to choke up, 'then I dunno what he'd do.' She sniffed a couple of times.

After a moment she heard a sigh coming from the line. Veronica's smile widened.

'Alright. But you can't tell anyone what I did!'

'I promise I won't. This never happened.'

'Ok. So what is the information you have then?' the girl asked, sounding relived.

Veronica told her Aaron's credit card number and the details of the plane booking that she knew of. A minute later, the girl, whose preppy voice was now quite, but still eager for gossip, came out again.

'Ok. Well the plane was boarded by a Lynn Echolls, and it was her name for the ticket too. According to this, there was some trouble because,' she paused and kept Veronica hanging on. Finally, Veronica gave up being patient.

So not one of my virtues… 

'Hello? You still there? What was I you were saying?'

'Ah, yeah. Sorry. Um… yeah, there was problem with her because she had red hair and some other features; I think eye colour and such, that didn't match with the passport. She was let on finally when she told them her personal details, which did match.' The girl explained.

'Oh.' Veronica said taking it all in, and down on her laptop. Quickly she resumed her role. 'I mean, thank you _so _much! That means it wasn't my boyfriend's mother! That is just _super_.'

'Alright. Well, bye.' The girl sounded desperate to go now, and Veronica wondered if she had just been found.

Veronica shook that off so she could focus on the case.

_Red hair and contacts? Why would Lynn Echolls wanna change her appearance when anyone would die to be just like her?_ Veronica thought. She added it to the list of things to research.

She looked up when Wallace came to join her.

"Sup, V?' he asked his best friend. Veronica opened her mouth to say something, but she saw Lexi getting up behind him, looking really, really pissed off, and heading towards Logan, who had just came to sit at his table.

'Check it out.' She told Wallace, who turned to see Lexi walk over to the 09ers table.

--

Lexi reached the table and slammed her hand down right next to where Logan was. He looked up at her and then to her hand, before retuning his gaze to his sister.

'Hey, baby sis. Care for some pizza?' he asked politely. Lexi narrowed her eyes.

'Look at this!' she shoved a slip of pink paper into his hands. He looked at it, while the rest of the table, and some bystanders, looked on. A small smirk appeared on his face.

'Well, well, well. And I thought you were supposed to be the _good_ Echolls.' He commented.

'You wanna know _why_ I got the detention?' she asked him, anger still in her voice.

'Oh, please tell.' He smiled up at her.

'Because _someone_ pulled a prank on my physics teacher and he gave _me _the detention.'

'Well, you shouldn't have done it then.' Logan said.

'Yeah? Well, I _didn't_. But cos I'm an _Echolls_ and I was in that class, it must've been me!' she said sarcastically. Dick chuckled, but Lexi's glare shut him up in a second, causing Meg to giggle.

'What do you want me to do about it?' Logan asked her.

'What I want you to do is to go up to that teacher and say that it wasn't me. But knowing you, you'd probably end up in detention with me, and if we're lucky, it'll be for an entire week!' she retorted.

'Ok. So I shouldn't go up to him?' Logan asked, a bit confused. Lexi glared at him and took in a big breath to calm her self.

'This is one reason why I hate being an Echolls.' She hissed to him. Logan understood what she meant. Kind of.

'Just don't go Pixie. I never do. It's no biggie.' He told her.

'Yeah, alright. I just won't go. Cos I wanna be a typical Echolls, now don't I?' she said cynically, before turning on her heel back to her own table. Logan looked as she went and then turned to Duncan next to him.

'I'm confused. Is she gonna go to detention then, or what?' Logan asked him as Duncan patted him on the back sympathetically.

--

Logan had figured out, with the help of Meg, that Lexi _was_ going to stay for the detention.

Therefore, he would have to stay for an hour after school to wait for her. As he exited the school after the last lesson, he got into his car and drove to Neptune Grand. He had decided that in the hour that it would take for Lexi to do her detention, he could go home, get the credit card information, and give it to Veronica.

He was now entering the school again. There was still 10 minutes before detention would finish. He jogged lightly to the journalism class, hopeful to catch Veronica just in time.

He once again peeked around the corner of the door into the class, this time to see about 6 people there, including a petite blond girl. He stood there for a moment, knowing that Veronica would see him soon.

About 30 seconds later, Veronica looked up, feeling a pair of eyes on her. She looked up to see Logan posing against the door.

Does he always pose? Or is it just because of his lean body that he seems to be doing it all the time? She thought, finding herself checking him out. Stop it Veronica! This is Logan Echolls! She reprimanded to herself, but it didn't help. She was still checking him out when he beckoned her with the papers in his hands. 

She packed up her stuff and was out of the room in a second.

'Are those your mother's credit card details?' she asked him, waling in front so she didn't have to make eye contact.

'Well, I think that's your job. I've just got the statements and Pin codes.' He joked. Veronica didn't find it funny.

'I found out about the plane ticket.' She said as she held the door open to the girl's toilet.

'And?' he asked eagerly. Veronica pulled out her folder and put the credit card information into it.

'Well, the preppy teen on too much Prozac,' Veronica paused, thinking of Lilly and how that was the last thing she had said to her. She snapped out of it as Logan looked at her expectantly. 'Yeah, um… she told me that Lynn Echolls _did_ board the plane.'

'But…?'

'But, there was some problems regarding her appearance. Apparently, she had changed her hair colour and was wearing contacts so that she couldn't be recognised. A bad move, considering she was the centre of attention at the airport as she attempted to board the plane.'

'Why would she do that for?' Logan asked the obvious.

'To disguise herself.' Logan gave her a 'duh!' look. 'But what for, I don't know.' She shook her head.

'Ok. Well, what can you do now?' Logan asked, her, checking his watch for the time.

'I'll run a trace on your mother's credit cards. See if there are any huge anomalies. I'll do some research; se if there's anyone she mat have been in touch with.' Veronica explained. Logan sighed and nodded, running a hand through his hair.

'Alright then.'

'Hey, don't look so down.' She comforted, touching his arm. 'At least you know she's still alive, right?' Logan shrugged. Veronica couldn't remember when Logan had looked so down. He was always used to doing things himself. And right now, this was something that he couldn't do. 'I'll find her, Logan.' She told him, rubbing his arm.

Logan looked up at her. for the first time in a year, he saw her clearly. He lifted his hand to pushed some of her short hair behind her ears. He smiled wryly.

'I know you will, Ronnie.' With that he turned and peeked out of the door before leaving.

Veronica stood in the toilets, thinking about what had just happened.

_Why did he do that for? Can't he keep his hands to himself?_ She thought angrily. But that wasn't why she was angry.

_Why does he give me the butterflies when he touches me?_

**Soz for the long wait!**

**Please R&R!**

**If I get… 13 reviews by 2nyt, I'll put the next one up too!**

**Let me know wot you think!**

**xXx Tiana**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! **

OMG!! Thanx for the reviews!!!

And the b'day wishes! Made my day(s) lol!

**  
I was gonna update on Sunday but my crazy friends (and I'm guessing sister too) threw me a party! So I cudn't exactly get out of it!!!**

**But I beg for your forgiveness – and I got this up as soon as I could!**

**Please R&R again!**

**xXx Tiana**

Two days later, it was Saturday. As per usual, Lexi woke up close to midday, only to find the other two guys up and playing on the Play Station, once again.

'Don't you guys get bored of that?' she asked as she headed to the kitchen.

'Nope.' She got a joint reply. She looked around the kitchen, frowned, and then looked back at the other two again.

'You haven't had breakfast?'

'We're waiting for you.' Logan replied without taking his eyes off of the screen. Lexi didn't believe it for a second.

'Maid's day off?' she enquired. The two boys looked at her for a second before turning their attention to the TV again.

'If you're tryna say,' pause. 'that we can't cook.' Another pause as Logan directed on the game. 'then you are mistaken.'

'Really? Then make me breakfast!' she commanded.

'Busy.' He simply said. Duncan sat there, beating Logan at the fighting game as he concentrated on two things at once.

'Oh yeah?' Lexi walked out and "accidentally" stepped on his control's cable lead, to cause it to stop working. 'Oops. My bad.' She said innocently, before turning to go back into the kitchen.

Logan looked at her retreating form, and the TV, in astonishment.

'What just happened?' he asked Duncan.

'I think that _I_ just beat you!' he replied, chuckling, before jumping up off the couch and headed out the door.

'Where you going?' Logan asked.

'To get the mail.' Duncan slammed the door shut. Logan sat in his seat for a minute before getting up and going into the kitchen too.

In there, Lexi was whisking some pancake batter. Logan looked at her confused.

'You can cook?' he stated the obvious.

'Well, you don't go living with Trina for two years without learning how to cook. Unless you _wanna_ be anorexic.'

'Then what the hell was that about!' he waved his hand back to the living room. Lexi shrugged. Logan kept on staring at her.

'What? I _expect_ my breakfast to be made when I get up. Like every other day?' she explained.

'You just said that you made your meals when - ' Logan stopped and shook his head. 'Never mind. Being back in Neptune's pampered you.' He went to grab some chocolate chips, but hi hand was batted away by a stick spoon.

'Don't!' Lexi chided. Logan gave her a glare and licked his hand while staring at her. A mall smirk crept onto his face.

'Hmmm. Yum! Pancake batter.' He licked his lips.

'Urgh! That's gross!' Lexi pulled a face.

'No it's not.'

'Yes it is!'

'Nuh uh.'

'Uh uh!' Lexi made her way around to the stove to switch it on. Logan slowly moved forward and grabbed the wooden spoon. When she turned around, Logan was holding the spoon in a triumphant manner. He looked too innocent, and Lexi had no doubt what he was gonna do.

'Don't you even think about it!' She warned.

'Do what?' he feigned innocence.

'You know what.' She stared at him, almost daring him.

'Oh. You mean this?' with that, Logan flicked the spoon in her direction, causing the batter on it to fly at her. Lexi yelped and moved to get out of the way, but was still hit by a tiny bit.

'You're gonna pay for that!' Lexi exclaimed. She reached into the draw for another spoon and dipped it into the batter. She aimed carefully and hit Logan.

The fight continued until Duncan came back, 10 minutes later, to find the two of them splattered in batter.

As Duncan stood there, both Logan and Lexi stopped and their laughter died down, like kids caught by their parents.

'Hi?' Lexi said, amusement still in her voice.

'Want some pancakes, DK?' Logan asked. Duncan just shook his head.

'I don't think so.' he simply said. The other two nodded.

'Good idea. I don't think there's much batter left.' Lexi explained, causing Logan to grin. Duncan rolled his eyes.

'I think I'll go and get us some breakfast from downstairs.' Duncan explained, before turning around. 'And clean this place up.' He said over his shoulder.

'Yes, dad!' both Lexi and Logan yelled back, causing them to laugh again.

--

2 hours later, after everything was cleaned and everyone had ate, Duncan remembered something.

'Oh, yeah. Lexi, you had some mail.' He told her. Lexi looked up at him from her place on the floor. She was lying there, doing her homework while the other two were once again on the Play Station.

'Really? Who from?' she asked. Duncan shrugged. She got up and went to the other room, where Duncan had put the mail. She opened it and read it through. By the time she was back in her position, she sighed and pulled a face.

'What is it?' Logan asked.

'Doctor's appointment.' She pulled a face, giving Logan the letter as he outstretched a hand for it. They swapped the letter for the controller.

'Did you make this?' Logan asked her.

'Nope. Mom must have. She did it all the time that I was travelling. She would phone up and find some specialist nearby and make an appointment.' Lexi rolled her eyes, still concentrating on the game.

'_Mom_?' Logan asked her.

'Well, yeah. I don't think that Trina would care about it much. I doubt she even knows I have epilepsy.'

Logan nodded, his mind reeling from the latest piece of evidence that his mom was still alive.

'You still on your medicine?' Duncan asked her. It was on thing that they had in common.

'Nah. I'm good for the moment. But I got this just in case.' She held up her hand with he watch on. The watch looked normal, but the face could open and revealed a place to hold a pill.

'Cool.' He said as they continued to play. A couple of minutes later, Logan got up and headed to the door.

'Where you going, Logan?' Lexi asked him.

'Just out. I forgot I had to meet someone.' before anyone could say something, he was out of the door. Lexi looked at Duncan, who just shrugged.

'He'll be back.' Was all that he said.

--

Logan pulled up outside 'Mars Investigations', hoping that Veronica was there. As he entered the door to the office, he was glad to see her at her desk.

'Logan What are you doing here?' she asked him. They had agreed that she would contact him so they could meet up again at school on Monday.

'I've got something that I thought you might want to know.' He went straight into, placing his sister's letter on her desk. Veronica looked at it and read it.

'Why is this important?' she asked, confused.

'Because Lexi said that Mom use to make her appointments when she was off travelling. And I know that I didn't make this, and neither did she.' He explained sitting down opposite her.

'What about Aaron? He might've made it.' She put forward. Logan laughed.

'I think there's a higher chance of it being _Trina_ than our father.' He snorted. Veronica nodded.

'Alright. Well, I'll search it later.'

'Later?' Logan asked, incredulous.

'Yes, Logan. Later. As in not right now.' Logan rolled his eyes at her usual attitude. 'I've something else to do at the moment. But I did find something about your mom.'

'What?' Logan asked, leaning forward in his chair.

'Well, the reason why she wasn't answering her phone is cos she has disconnected it. The cell network kindly let me know that she had stopped her payment, so they cut her off.'

'Why would she do that for?'

'So she wouldn't be contacted maybe.' Veronica suggested as Logan nodded. 'Something else I found was about your mother's credit cards. Here look at this.' She placed a piece of paper, with the credit card information on it, on the table between them.

'This was the last time that your mom used any of her cards.' Veronica pointed out.

'That's a lot of money.' Logan commented. The last amount withdrawn was for $5000.

'Yes it is. It was done from the bank in person in North Carolina. After then, there has been no activity by any of your mother's cards.'

'What about some secret credit cards? The ones she hid from dad?' Logan asked, desperately.

'Do you know of any?' Logan looked down. 'I can check for some, but I don't think there is.' She warned him. She hated that he looked so down. 'Does Lexi know yet?' Logan laughed dryly.

'Nope. Not yet. By she _will _figure it out soon.' He nodded leaning back in his seat. He closed his eyes for a second. 'Veronica? Tell me, honestly. Do you think we can find her?'

Veronica's heart broke at his vulnerable tone. She took in a breath.

'I honestly have no idea. Each time it's like taking three steps forward, but then one step back.'

'But in the end we can get there.' Logan reminded her. It was something that one of their teachers use to tell them.

'Yeah.' she smiled warmly. 'Yeah, in the end.' She nodded.

Logan got up and stood be8hind the chair.

'Le me know if you find anything.' Veronica nodded. As Logan exited, Keith Mars entered through the door.

Keith turned to his daughter with a look on his face.

'Logan Echolls?' he asked her in a "do I want to know what's going on?" tone.

Veronica shook her head as she got down back to her work.

--

By Monday lunchtime, Veronica had gotten no information about Lexi's appointment. Each time she tried to get some information, the receptionist would tell her it was 'doctor – patient confidentiality'. Veronica sighed, and argued a lot with them but never got anywhere.

She was now working on whether Lynn had any other credit cards. She was still working on it when Logan came up to her table.

He squinted in ht sunlight as he looked over to his 09ers table, and then looked back at her. She looked at him expectantly, and kind of wearily.

'You find anything then?' Logan said in a low voice so that no one could hear. Veronica shook her head.

'I'm sorry.' Was all she said. Logan nodded. They were in silence for a minute before Logan said something.

'Why isn't she leaving any clues?' he said almost desperate, Veronica could see his mask slipping. It took a lot of strength for her to not just stand up and hug him.

_Now, where did _that_ come from?_ She thought. _Hugs are what friends share._ She told herself.

'I dunno.' She sighed. 'Why did she dye her hair red?' she countered back.

'Who's got red hair?' Lexi asked as she joined them. She gave Logan a weird look, but dismissed the fact that he was there.

'No-one's got red hair.' Logan told her.

'But she just said someone's got red hair.'

'Who's got red hair?' Veronica asked her.

'I dunno, you said it.'

'Well, I dunno.' Veronica replied.

'I dunno either.' Logan supplied, a small smile appearing on his face.

'Then why did you say it?' Lexi asked Veronica.

'Say what?'

'That someone's got red hair!'

'But you just said it!' Logan told her.

'Who's got red hair?' Veronica asked.

'Trina's got red hair!' Lexi supplied.

'That's true! Trina _does_ have red hair!' Logan commented.

'We were talking about Trina's red hair.' Veronica decided.

'But _I_ just mentioned Trina.' Lexi exclaimed. They all stared at each other. 'My head hurts.' Lexi whined as the other two smiled.

'Never mind. Come and have some brain food, Pix.' Logan told her, slinging an arm around her shoulder. She looked at Veronica.

'I have to go to class.' She frowned and got up.

'Ok. Laters.' She called at her as she was dragged off. Before they got to the 09ers table, Lexi asked Logan.

'What were you and Veronica talking about?'

'Nothing. I was wondering where you were.' Logan said, dismissing the subject by starting another conversation with Dick.

Lexi chose not to believe him.

--

A couple of days later, Veronica was back at her office, when she decided to go back to Aaron's credit card details, failing in finding any for Lynn.

Opening all of his information, Veronica went through all of the latest transactions. And there was one that caught her eye.

At the bottom of the one which had purchased the plane ticket to Florida, there was one more transaction. And it had happened in Florida. It had bought a hotel room for two nights in a 5 place.

Veronica read through more of it, coming to the conclusion that Aaron didn't know that Lynn had the credit card, as the mailing address for the bank to mail the statements and stuff to, had changed from the Echolls' mansion… to one in Florida.

She smiled at the new information.

_One step closer to getting her back. One step closer to getting my old Logan back_.

Veronica was oblivious to the fact that she had thought of Logan as 'my'.

**Man! That's a long chappie!!**

**I hope it makes up for the wait!**

**Btw – I can't believe that so many people thought that Lynn was Trina! I never thought of that lol! Veronica's too intelligent for me!**

**Anyhoo – cos of that – I thought I'd put sumthing in to exclude her!**

**Please R&R! One more chappie to go! Then you'll see bout Florida!**

**xXx Tiana**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys!**

**Here's the next chappie!**

**DaDa- Sorry but I type the chapters up one by one and then post them ASAP! SO you'll have to stick with me!**

**This is THE LoVe chappie!!!**

**Please R&R!!!**

**xXx Tiana**

'So mom has dad's cards?' Logan recapped.

'No. Just the one. This one.' Veronica told him. They were currently in his, or Duncan's, suite at the Neptune Grand. It had been 5 days since she had found out about Lynn having Aaron's card, but she had had some research to do before she could tell him.

'The one that booked the ticket and the room.' Logan stated.

'Yes. Which brought me to the question why she had your father's card.' Logan looked at her from his place against the wall.

'And?'

'Well, I guess it would've been so that she wouldn't have been traced. But if so, then why take your father's card? Why not get another one in another name, or just take more money out of it?'

'And why use it to book tickets to Florida and a hotel there.' Logan went on with.

'Exactly. So I thought maybe she was setting up a false trail.' Logan nodded. 'So I rang the hotel in Kissimmee. They told me that the person who booked in was called 'Shelley McGee'.' Logan smirked.

'Of course it was.'

'Yeah. I realised straight away that that was the name of Aaron's wife in that other movie. So I asked if they had checked in, and she had told me yes. And the description I got from her was a match to the one that I got from before.'

'Red hair.' Logan remembered.

'Yep.' The two were in silent for a moment. 'Also,' Logan perked up at more information. 'I got Mac to hack into some of the email addresses that your mom might have used, and I found some emails that were sent when she was in North Carolina to a friend in Florida.'

'Seriously?'

'Would I lie to you?' Veronica joked as Logan chuckled. Veronica smiled back and went to get something from her bag when they heard footsteps out side the door.

'Dammit!' Logan exclaimed. He went to Veronica and pulled her up by the arm.

'What the-' she tried to ay, but he slammed a hand over her mouth, dragging her to his bedroom.

_Now this is interesting_ she thought.

Logan shut the door and turned some music on.

'Sorry, but I couldn't let them find you out there.'

'So you take me to your bedroom? Hmmm.' She put a finger to her lips. 'Nice theory.'

'Well, you know I like some drama.' He played along. Veronica had to try to not blush, thinking about the things that they could do in there.

'Yeah well, we do have some work to do you know.' She tried to change the subject. She pulled some emails out of her bag, handing them to Logan.

"It's too easy. I can't do that. I'll be there soon." Logan read out loud. He looked at another one. "I don't want to leave them, but it'll be worth the while in the end'?'

'Logan…' Veronica tried to say something but his voice grew angrier.

"They're better off without me'?' Logan looked up at Veronica. 'What the hell do these mean?'

'I don't know, Logan. It sounds like-' she was cut off again.

'It sounds like she was planning to leave us. Hell, it even sound's like she was planning to _kill_ herself!'

'Logan! That's not true.' Veronica tried to convince him.

'You sure about that?' he almost yelled. Veronica wondered whether whoever was outside in the main living area could hear them. 'You don't know, do you?' he asked her, his voice soft.

'Logan, look. She's being very careful. She doesn't want to be found.' She explained.

'But she left these clues. The card, the hotel…' Logan trailed off. He went to sit on his bed, putting his head in his hands.

'She's not an expert, Logan. She'll make mistakes. Mistakes that I'll pick up on and will be able to tell you that she's ok.'

'How long until she makes her next 'mistake'? A week? A month?' Logan asked, irritated. He shook his head. 'I'm not gonna wait around, _hoping_ that my mom's alive.' he reached out for his phone and dialled the operator.

'What you doing?' Veronica asked, suddenly afraid for what Logan could do. He was not known for his patience. Logan didn't answer her, instead speaking into the phone.

'I need the number for United Airlines.' He said briefly. Veronica looked at him, shocked.

'Logan! What the hell?' she hissed at him. He made a point to ignore her.

'I need a ticket for a flight from Neptune, California to Kissimmee in Florida.'

'Logan!' Veronica hissed again. 'You can't just go to Florida, you know!'

'Watch me!' he hissed back.

'Logan, think about this for a minute!' she walked over to him, so for once she had the height advantage. 'What you gonna do about school, about Lexi?' Logan thought about it.

'School can wait. Lexi will understand when I tell her the truth. After I get back.' He added. He turned his attention back to the phone. 'That's fine.'

As Logan gave his information to the person over the phone, Veronica was struggling with what to do. After five minutes of arguing with herself, she had decided.

'Make that two. I'm coming with you, Logan.' She told him. Logan almost dropped the phone in shock.

'Coming where?' he asked stupidly.

'Florida. And don't try to convince me not to or anything. If it weren't for me, then you wouldn't be going yourself!' she argued. Logan put his hands up, well just the one that he wasn't using, in defence.

'I wasn't going to. I know better than that, Ronnie. I was going to ask if you're sure. You know, with you dad and all?'

'Dad's away for the week. He's gone to New York on a case. It'll be fine. I'm coming.' She concluded. Logan nodded after and moment and told the travel agent to book another ticket on the same flight.

Once Logan was done, he turned to look at her.

'Flight's tomorrow at 2. I got us first class. It was the only one available.' He shrugged, knowing that Veronica wasn't really thrilled with his wealth.

'Fine.' She kind of grumbled.

'Hey! I'm not making you come. If you don't wanna…' he made a shooing gesture with his hands. Veronica rolled her eyes.

'Speaking of…' she made the shooing gesture, 'how am I gonna get out of here?'

Logan raised an eyebrow, allowing a small smirk to come to his face. Veronica frowned.

'You're always welcome to stay, you know?' Logan winked. 'We could have fun, like old times.'

'Like old times?' Veronica snorted. 'You mean before you started to make my life hell?' The words had slipped out before she could stop them. Closing her eyes, she prepared herself for another verbal fight with him.

'I'm sorry Veronica.' Logan said softly. Veronica looked at him, not expecting that.

'I shouldn't have said that.' She admitted.

'Yeah, that's true.' Logan replied, smirking., 'But I _am_ sorry. If I could change it, I would.'

'I know.' Veronica nodded. Logan stood up from his position on the bed and walked over to her.

'Do you?' Veronica looked up at him, nodding slowly. 'You forget that I knew you better than almost anyone else, Ronnie.' He chuckled. Veronica looked down.

Logan placed a finger under her chin, tilting her face upwards to look at him. She looked at him. Once again, she saw him properly. It seemed to be happening frequently recently.

Veronica shivered as Logan pushed some hair behind her ear. He let his fingers trail down her cheek and then slid under her chin again. Slowly, he leaned in, daring to get closer to her than he had in the past year or so.

When their lips finally touched, Veronica could almost feel the electricity. It started off slow, just testing it out. But soon enough, Logan's tongue dipped into his mouth, and Veronica was surprised to find herself letting him to do so.

Logan felt Veronica's surprised, and tried is best not to push her. But it was too hard for him when it all felt right. He loved the way that her hand trailed up his back to move into his hair.

They finally broke apart when they needed to breathe. Logan had one hand on her waist, the other still under her chin. They stood a bit apart, as if they were afraid that they would attack each other.

'That was…' Logan started.

'Mind blowing?' Veronica finished off, a smile appearing on her face.

'I was gonna say a long time coming… but mind-blowing works.' He joked. Veronica laughed too before an uneasy silence fell upon them. 'Now this is weird.'

Veronica stared at his blatant comment. She laughed at the way he always got it on the head.

_There's no beating around the bush with Logan_ she thought. Logan gave her a look, backing away from her slowly, still looking at her.

'What?' Logan asked at her sudden laugh.

'It's nothing.' She replied, smile in her voice. Logan raised an eyebrow, before letting it go. He sat on his bed, before realising their dilemma.

'Well, here's a pickle. _You're_ in my room. You wanna stay the night then?' Logan asked in a _highly_ suggestive voice.

Veronica glared at him before seeing the smirk on his face.

'Over my dead body.' She said sweetly.

--

As the plane landed at Orlando International Airport, Veronica looked out of the window to see the Florida sight. She felt Logan hold her hand, and she squeezed it back, turning to look at him now.

Veronica had gone home the night before when they had found _the_ moment to escape. It wasn't like she would've minded staying there with Logan, but her father would call that night, and if she weren't there, she'd be beyond dead.

The two of them exited the airport with a couple of duffle bags. They weren't planning on staying long. 4 days max. Veronica needed to get back before her Dad found out, and before anyone figured that she was in Florida with _Logan_.

Logan rented out a convertible for them to use for the time that they were there.

'It's _yellow_!' Veronica said with disgust as Logan took her to 'their' car.

'So?' Logan asked, as if it was perfectly normal.

'Logan! You can't leave your Big Bird at home and get a yellow car here! It might get jealous.'

'My car knows it's the only one for me.' Logan said mock passionately.

'Gee, thanks, Logan. You really know how to make a girl feel special.' Veronica joked as they got into the car.

She had spent all last night thinking to herself whether she should start a relationship with Logan, after everything that had happened to her, mainly because of him. in the end, she had gotten up and fetched herself a tub of chocolate ice cream, and made a list of the pros and cons for him. In the end she chose to try it. Mainly because of the last thing that she had written in the pros column.

'Where we heading?' Logan broke her thoughts with.

'Kissimmee.' She told him. Logan shot her a grin.

'I would, but I _am _driving…' Logan slurred.

'Logan!' Veronica hit his arm, laughing.

'Ow!' he moaned, laughing too. He turned to look at her. She was staring back at him. 'Sorry. So we're off to Kissimmee, the place.'

'Yes we are.' She said, somewhat strictly. She turned to look out the window, a smile breaking out onto her face. Logan saw it in the reflection of the window.

--

'You are _so_ sleeping on the floor!' Veronica warned Logan as they entered the suited that he had booked. It was in the same hotel that Lynn had stayed at, as they had hoped that it would help them with the investigation.

'Veronica, let's not go crazy here.' He told her. She spun on her heels to face him.

Logan had booked the plushest room in the hotel that was available, which unfortunately for her, had a single bed. It was big bed. A _huge_ bed. But it was just the one.

'Well, as the girl here, I think I am entitled to the bed. Therefore, you can set up camp out there,' she pointed out to the other room in the hotel room. 'Away from me.'

'I support the whole 'girl gets the bed' theory, but I don't really see it helping you here.' Logan mocked.

'Oh, I know you did not!' Veronica exclaimed, as Logan raised his eyebrows to her. 'If your trying to insinuate that I'm not a girl, then why are we having this argument? Cos you wouldn't want to sleep in the same bed as a _guy_ now would you?'

'If the guy looks and kisses like you…' Logan trailed off, eyes sweeping over her body.

'Hey!' she snapped her fingers and he looked into her eyes. 'That's better.' She nodded.

'So what we gonna do about the sleeping arrangement?' Logan asked. Veronica thought about it.

'I'll fight you for it!' she said, jumping on the balls of her feet. Logan smirked.

'You're gonna lose.'

'Bring it on.'

Logan walked over to her. She moved as she was standing in front of the bed. Suddenly Logan lunged for her. Veronica yelped and jumped up onto the bed.

'Hey! That's cheating!' Logan yelled at her.

'All if fair in love and war.' She giggled. Logan rolled his eyes and watched as she bounced on the bed.

'Fine. I'm too tired for this.' He told her. Veronica stopped bouncing.

'You're no fun.' She sulked. Logan shrugged as she knelt on the bed, frowning. Logan stalked closer to her. Veronica watched him. Suddenly, she caught the glint in his eyes. 'Logan…' she warned. But before she could jump up, Logan had grabbed her around the waist and had pushed her back onto the bed, tickling her crazily.

Veronica laughed until she couldn't breathe. Logan noticed her was out of breath, and stopped tickling her. He was positioned above her.

'Can I have the bed now?' he asked. She shook her head, a grin on her face. Logan frowned. 'Not the answer I wanted.' He said before starting to tickle her again.

'Ok! Stop!' Veronica managed to get out. Logan stopped. 'You can have the bed.' She grumbled.

'Cool.' He said. He looked at her form under him. Slowly, he once again kissed her. Her arms laced around his neck.

Breaking apart, Logan rested his forehead against hers.

'I could get use to that.'

'Hmmm.' was all she said. Logan got up off of her, causing Veronica to sit up.

'Man I'm tired.' He said, going through his bag.

'Hm. Hey Logan…' Veronica said sweetly. Logan turned to look at her, eyes narrowed.

'Yeah?'

'This bed is big enough for the two of us, you know.' She stated, lightly fingering the quilt cover. Logan chuckled.

'I see how it is. _Now_ the bed is big enough. Well, I don't know, Miss. Mars. Who knows what I could do to you while we sleep.' He joked. Veronica took the statement lightly, pushing back the thoughts about her rape.

'I trust you.' she told him. Logan looked at her.

'Fine. But no naughty stuff!' he told her.

'Who? Me?' she feigned innocence. Logan laughed as she jumped off of the bed and grabbed her bag, making a run for the bathroom. Logan shook his head.

That night, as Veronica laid in Logan's arms, she though about the choice she had made, convinced it was the right one.

_Now to keep it all happy_ she thought about finding Lynn.

Looking at Logan, she thought about her list. About the last thing she had written on it in the pros column.

_Fallen in love with him._

**How was that?**

**I got to Florida… so now it's to the future!!!**

**LOL!**

**Please R&R!!! I love them!!!**

**It's my longest chapter ever!!**

**xXx Tiana**


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG! I'm so SORRY that it's been weeks since I've updated – but life has been hell!!!**

**Please forgive me!!!**

**I'm gonna stop babbling and get on with the chappie!!**

**Please R&R!**

**Enjoy!**

**xXx Tiana**

It had been two days since Logan and Veronica had gone to Florida, and Lexi was becoming suspicious to where the two of them were. She weren't sure if they were together, but come on, there were no coincidences when her brother was involved.

She walked over to Wallace, who was sitting with Mac on the centre table.

'Heya guys.' She said, sitting down.

'Hey.' They both replied. She looked at then both and decided to get straight into it.

'Do you know where Veronica is?' she saw the other two faces change from subtle to confusion, and then back to subtly. But she saw it.

'Um… no not really. She called on Monday, told me that she was gonna be busy and that she wasn't gonna come school for a week or so. Why?' Wallace answered.

'On Monday?' Things started to click in her head. 'Did she say where she was going?' They both shook their heads. 'Alright…' she sighed.

'Why? What are you thinking Lexi?' Mac asked carefully. She had found out that Lexi had a mind alike of a certain P.I. Lexi had been looking off into the distance at some other people that she had become friends with, much to Logan's dismay.

'Huh?' she turned to face them. 'Nothing. I'll back in a second.' She got up and walked over to the guy she had been staring at, hoping to catch him alone. Now that he finally was, she wished for some answers.

'Hey, Eli.' She said as she fell into step next to him. He looked at her.

'Hey, Ania.' He replied. The two of them got on pretty well, and he chose to call her Ania. 'What's happenin'?'

'So, I was wondering. Have you seen Veronica around?' she asked him.

'Now, girl, you _know_ I haven't. Just like how you haven't either.' He answered. Lexi smiled. He always knew what she was getting at.

'Do you know anything?' she asked, turning to face him. He looked at her, then looked off into the distance, squinting in the sunlight.

'I know that she hasn't been here for as long as your brother. But _you_ already knew that too.' Weevil told her. She nodded. 'You think they're together?'

'There are no coincidences in this world.' She stated as Weevil agreed. 'Can you do something for me?'

'You're turning into V more and more everyday.' He joked. She flashed him a smile. 'Shoot.'

'Call her.'

'What?' Weevil was confused.

'Call her. See what story she gives you. Unless you wanna call Logan instead.' She teased.

'Fine, I'll call her.' he sighed. When Lexi looked at him expectantly, he quirked an eyebrow. 'You want me to call her _now_?'

'Uh… yeah.' she told him. Weevil sighed, pulling out his phone. He speed dialled Veronica's cell.

--

Veronica and Logan were in their suite. In the last two days, they had been out and about, checking out the places where Lynn Echolls may have gone. There wasn't much of a trail to follow, but Veronica didn't have the heart to tell Logan that.

Logan had spent the first day around the hotel; making sure that she was actually still there. In the end, Veronica had to reason with him to go out for dinner and tell him that she wasn't in the hotel. He knew that, but hearing her saying it made it more real.

As her cell rang, Veronica drew her eyebrows together when she read who it was. Logan had been sitting in front of the TV while she was on her laptop. Turning to face her, he noticed her face.

'Who is it?' he asked. For the past few days, the only calls that Veronica got were from her Dad, which she had transferred from her home phone to hers, and some from Wallace.

'Weevil.' She said, before answering it. Logan turned the TV onto mute. 'Hello?'

'Hey, V, my girl.' The voice on the other end came. 'Where have you been?'

'Um… I've been a bit busy. What's up?' she asked cautiously.

'Nothing really. I kinda got worried. You know, you not being in school for the past coupla days. No-one knowing where you are.' He made up. Veronica listened to him all the while trying to think up of an excuse.

'Yeah, about that. I just had a… a… case to follow up on.' She came up with. She heard Weevil sigh, and could almost ear him roll his eyes.

'How long you gonna be gone for?'

'Another coupla days. I'll be back soon.' She told him.

'Alright. Just don't get yourself into trouble.'

'Now, why would you say that for?' she asked in her normal teasing voice.

'Yeah, well you know. There is no way I can save you if you're not in California.' Weevil tried to get some information from her.

'Who said that I wasn't in California?' Veronica answered a bit too quickly.

'Just be careful.' Weevil said before hanging up.

Veronica looked at Logan suspiciously.

'That was weird.' He told him. Logan just nodded.

'What does he know?'

'Just that I'm not in California. I think.' She said, a bit confused.

'You _think_?' Logan asked uncertain. Veronica nodded. 'Tut tut tut. A _proper_ PI should know.' He mocked.

'Oh yeah? Well, a proper PI might know, but I'm the one helping you. So you wanna say that again?' she challenged him. Logan pretended to zip his mouth and throw away the key. 'Good.'

--

'What did she say?' Lexi asked Weevil as soon as he hung up.

'She's on a case. And she's not in this state.'

'She say that?'

'No, but she implied it. Are we done?' He asked her.

'Yeah sure.' She told him. Weevil made to walk away, but turned back a the last second.

'What about your brother?' he asked.

'I rang him last night.' Weevil lifted his eyebrows. 'Yeah, he said he was on a 'road trip' and be back as soon as possible.' She paused. 'He was lying.' And with that, she walked off, leaving Weevil wondering why she thought that.

--

'Here. Take the first left after the lights.' Veronica directed Logan. He nodded. They were heading to the house of Christina McDuffy, one of Lynn's friends, which she had emailed before leaving.

'So what's the plan?' he asked her, trying to beak the silence.

'We go in and ask her if she's talked to your mom lately. If she says no, I'll prove she's lying.'

'You say it as if it's so simple.' Logan chuckled.

'Ah, but you see my dear Logan, it _is_ simple.' She winked at him as he laughed, intertwining their hands and kissing hers. Veronica smiled at him.

As they pulled up in front of the house, Logan eyed the place. It looked pretty big, but not as big as his place in Neptune.

'Ready?' Veronica asked him, gently squeezing his hand. This could be the clue that they needed. That _he_ needed.

'When you are.' He replied. They both exited the car and walked up to the door. Veronica rang he bell while Logan looked up at the house once more. When no-one answered the door, Logan rang the bell again, but this time for longer. This time, the door opened almost immediately.

'Yes?' the woman asked, annoyed.

'Christina McDuffy?' Veronica asked her. She eyes her, and then Logan, carefully.

'Who's asking?'

'I'm Logan Echolls and this is my girlfriend Veronica Mars. I think you might know my mother.' Although she was here to help Logan, at that moment, everything went blank.

_He called me his girlfriend_ she thought, over the moon. Then reality came back.

'Come in.' she said after a moments pause.

The three of them were sitting in the plush living room.

'How do you know my mother?' Logan asked her. Veronica had told him that he was not to go straight into the reason why they were there, and if possible, to not let her know at all.

'We…uh… we met a couple of years back. When your father was shooting a film nearby. My husband's a stunt co-ordinator. Your mother and I got…uh… talking about various things.' She explained.

'What kinda things?' Veronica asked, the PI in her showing through.

'Just things.' When she saw that the other two weren't so happy with this answer, she continued. 'Family, Aaron, life in particular. We just have a normal girly relationship.'

'When was the last time you saw or heard from her?' Veronica began with.

'Um… it wasn't long ago. A couple of months I think. She called me.' She replied. Logan looked at Veronica, wanting to tell Christina that he knew that she was lying. But Veronica put a hand on his leg and went on with her line of questions.

'What did you talk about?'

'Nothing much really. Just what we were doing. She told me that she was going on holiday.' Veronica nodded.

'Did she mention Aaron? Or her family?'

'Well, of course. We always spoke about our family to each other. Not much about Aaron though. It seemed like anytime we talked about him, it was all negative.'

'And that was the last time you had contact with her?' Veronica asked once more. Christina nodded.

'You're lying.' Logan simply stated. Veronica took in a breath. She saw, and heard, his mask, the one with no emotion, was back on again. She had gotten it off since they had came here, but now it was back.

'Excuse me?' Christina asked, perplexed.

'We know you're lying. My mom emailed you after that. While she was on her _holiday_. Remember?'

'Yes. But they aren't relevant.' Christina murmured, knowing she was caught out.

'Ok, look. I'm gonna tell you what I think is happening. Ok?' Veronica said. Before anyone got to answer, she continued. 'You got a call from Lynn a couple of months ago, telling you that she was going to North Carolina for a vacation. However, she also told you that she was planning to leave Aaron. So the two of you made a plan to make it happen. That when she sent you the emails.' She looked at Logan. 'They weren't about trying to kill herself, they were about leaving your dad.' She turned back to Christina. 'Is that correct?'

'Yes.' Was all that she said.

'And when she got here,' Veronica paused, 'I don't know how that goes.' She stated.

Logan stared at Christina, but he wasn't really seeing her. He was thinking about everything. His mom was going leave them. Leave _him_. But she was here now. She was alive.

_Wasn't she?_

**OK- so that didn't end like I wanted it to- but I hope u liked it!**

**I PROMISE the next chappie will be up V SOON!! I'm gonna start wrting it now – and unless something major comes up – then it should be up by Tuesday the latest!!!**

**PLEASE R&R!!**

**xXx Tiana**


	11. Chapter 11

**SEE!! Told you it wouldn't take long!!**

**SO did NOONE like my other chapter?? I'm quite depressed now u knw… (wink)**

**Please R&R!!!**

**xXx Tiana**

'We thought that if she lay low for a little while, no-one would be able to find her. She got one cash withdrawal, using Aaron's credit card. She changed the account details so it would be sent to a flat nearby which I own.' Christina admitted.

'Where is she now?' Logan demanded.

'I don't know.' Christina said softly, looking down.

'You're lying.' Logan stated.

'No, I'm not!' she defended herself.

'_Yes you are!!!_' Logan yelled back, before getting up and pacing behind the couch that he and Veronica were sitting on.

'What are you hiding from us, Christina?' Veronica asked her softly.

'I can't tell you.' she changed her story to.

'Why not?'

'Because I don't know if she's still… still… _there_.' She whispered.

'What do you mean _still there_?' Veronica asked. When Christina didn't answer, Logan stopped his pacing.

'She means she thinks she's dead.' He spat. Veronica looked from her boyfriend to the woman opposite her.

'Is that true?'

'I don't know! The last time we actually had a conversation, after she had came here, she told me she was fed up. I haven't from her since she went to the place she at now.' Christina's voice wobbled a bit.

'_Where is she?_' Logan demanded once again. She didn't answer. 'Dammit! My mom could be _dead_ and you're not telling me where the hell she could be!'

'Logan…' Veronica whispered, but he chose to ignore her.

'An apartment on Maple Street.' Christina almost cried.

'Which apartment?' Logan snapped.

'75B.' she whispered. Logan nodded tightly before heading out of the door into the main hallway.

'Logan. Wait.' Veronica told him. She got up and turned to Christina once again. 'How far is it from here?'

'Not far. 20 minutes if you get on Main Street.' Veronica nodded.

'Thank you, Christina.' She said before following Logan out into the hallway and then out of the house.

Veronica caught up with him as they approached their car. 'Logan.' He didn't respond. 'Hey!' he still didn't do a thing but walk. '_Logan!_' This time he stopped, but didn't face her. She placed her hand on his back, gently rubbing it.

'She'll be there, right Veronica?' Logan asked her, his voice full of uncertainty. She didn't know what to say.

If I say yes and she isn't… 

'I don't know. I_ hope_ so. But I don't know.' She answered honestly. Veronica felt Logan sighed and then straighten up.

'Let's go.' He simply told her, walking around to the driver's side. Veronica wasn't sure if she wanted Logan to drive, but at least she was there to make sure he didn't lose it.

The ride was silent. Veronica kept glancing over at Logan, but he kept his eyes focused on the road ahead. She was scared of what this could mean.

_What if she really is dead?_ Veronica shook her head, not wanting to think of that. But she knew that life wasn't simple and not everything happened the way they wanted it to.

'We're here.' Logan's voice broke her train of thoughts. He was staring out of his window at the apartment building. Veronica nodded and squeezed his hand before they both exited the car. She walked over to his side as he stood gazing at the apartment. 'This is it, huh?'

'I'm here, no matter what.' She told him. 'Ok?' Logan nodded, finally taking his eyes off of the apartment.

'Let's do this.' With that he started to walk towards the apartment, Veronica right beside him.

They scanned for the number 75B. It took a couple of minutes before they found it.

Veronica stood in front of the door with Logan a little to the right and to the back. She turned to look at him and he nodded. Taking in a breath, she knocked on the door. It seemed like an hour before she heard footsteps approaching the door. And then another half an hour to actually open the door.

'Veronica?' the voice came before the woman came into view. As the door fully opened, Veronica let out her breath.

'Hey, Lynn.' She replied, a huge smile on her face and in her voice. She was pulled into a hug before she could think of what was happening. Veronica returned the hug, just as happy as she was to she her.

Logan stood where he was, not able to take in the sight. His mom was still alive. And she was hugging Veronica. He still stared at them as Lynn let go of Veronica and turned to look at her son.

'Logan.' She whispered.

'Hey mom.' He said, walking over to her. Lynn looked at him for a second; not believing that he was there, before pulling him into a hug just like she did to Veronica.

Veronica stood off to the side now, watching as mother and son embraced. A moment later, Lynn let go of Logan, but still held his hand. She quickly ushered them in, looking outside carefully.

'Don't worry. No-one followed us.' Veronica spoke up, knowing what she was concerned about. Lynn nodded and shut the door.

Once inside, Veronica saw that the apartment was quite tiny, maybe even smaller than hers.

'I can't believe you're here.' She said to Logan before turning to Veronica. 'Both of you' she had tears in her eyes.

'Believe me mom, neither can we.' Lynn looked at her son again, before showing them to the sitting area.

'How did you find me?' Lynn asked them. 'I was careful to get away unnoticed.'

'Well, there's no hiding from the great Veronica Mars.' Logan chuckled. Veronica looked at Logan as he looked at her. She could see that in the minutes that it took to get from the car to the place they were at now, he had changed dramatically. But it was all in a good way.

'I'm sorry I left. I just… couldn't _take_ it anymore.' She tried to explain.

'Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell _me_?' Logan finally got to ask. It had been driving him crazy since he knew she had gone.

'I couldn't. If I did, I knew you would have stopped me. And I needed to leave. It was the only way I'd get away from your father.' Lynn now had fresh tears in her eyes.

'Did you want to get away from me too? Is that why you left when you when to North Carolina?' Logan stood up, frustrated. His happiness was gone now. He had his mom back. Now he wanted to know why she had gone in the first place.

'Logan…' Veronica warned. She was trying to stay out of the 'reunion'. This was a moment for the two of them.

'Logan! You know that's not true! I love you and I _never_ wanted to hurt you. But I'm not strong as you. I took the easy way out.' Her voice faltered at the end. Logan turned to look at her, seeing tears trailing down her face, before turning away.

The three of them were in a silence before Logan's phone began to ring. He whipped it out and looked at the caller ID. When it read 'Restricted', Logan looked at Veronica and then picked it up.

'Hello?'

'Logan! My son!' Aaron's voice came the other side. Logan rolled his eyes, his jaw set. 'Where are you?'

'I'm busy, _Dad_.' He said to let Veronica and his mom know who he was talking to.

'I didn't ask you that, _son_.' Aaron's voice lost its jolly tone.

'I'm on a trip with some of my friends. Why? Do you suddenly care now?' Logan voice was full of sarcasm.

'Of course I care. I was just wondering who was looking after your sister while you and your _friends_ were on your _trip_.'

'I've taken care of it. I've got to go now.' Logan hung up without another word.

'What did he want?' Veronica asked him.

'Just wondering where I was.' Logan replied, before turning to his mom. 'Mom. I don't understand. You said that you left cos you wanted to get away from dad.'

'Yeah. Why else?' Lynn told him, wondering what he was getting at. He turned to look at Veronica, knowing that she had come to the same conclusion as him. He nodded his head.

'Mom. Dad was the one who told me that you were in Florida. He said that you were here with 'friends'.' Logan told her.

'But… but that's impossible. I never told your father, Logan.' Lynn stated, as Logan looked at Veronica.

'He knew you were here before we did. He probably knew you were gonna come here before _you_ did.' She then turned to Logan. 'And he probably knows that you're here too.'

Logan stared back at his phone before looking up at his mom then to Veronica.

'The call I got said 'Restricted', Ronnie. I don't think he called from Neptune.'

'What? What do you mean?' Lynn asked her son. But it was Veronica who answered.

'Aaron's here.'

**SOOOOOOOOOOO?**

**Lol I had to finish it there!!**

**I hope you like it! Please R&R!! Let me know what's good, what's bad, if you love it, if you hate….**

**xXx Tiana**


	12. Chapter 12

**HEYA!!**

**Thanks for the reviews! They all make me happy!!!**

**Jacedes- yeah I know she didn't do that much of a good job of hiding – but then again it is Lynn Echolls. (And it made it easier for me lol)**

**Please R&R this one!**

**xXx Tiana**

'Here? What do you mean here?' Lynn asked them, almost hyperventilating. Logan looked from his mom to his girlfriend.

'Ok. We have to get out of here.' Veronica ordered them, standing up. She walked over to the window to see if there was anything suspicious outside. She had been on stakeouts plenty of times before to know how to spot someone doing it to her.

'I thought you said that nobody followed you here.' Lynn snapped at Veronica. She turned from the window to look back at her.

'No-one did, Mrs. Echolls. ' She said formally. 'I was just making sure.'

'What do we do?' Logan asked them as they fell into silence. Veronica started again.

'We _need_ to get outta here. Aaron may not be here right now, but I'm sure he will be.' She told them. She turned to Lynn. 'Pack anything that you need from this place. We'll go back to the hotel and pack up there too. I'll see if I can get a hit on where he phoned from and you can get us outta here.' She said, turning to face Logan at the end.

They both nodded at her no nonsense voice, Lynn heading into the only other room to pack.

'You really believe he's here?' Logan asked her.

'You don't?' she asked back incredulously. Logan ran a hand through his hair.

'I wish I didn't.' he chuckled, before turning to look in the room. 'Mom! You want me to pack up here?' he shouted.

'There's nothing there to pack, honey. I've got everything here.' Lynn yelled back. Logan looked around the room with Veronica and realised that she was right. There really _was_ nothing there to pack.

After a minute, Lynn came into the room with just a duffle bag and her purse.

'Is that all, mom?' he asked in disbelief.

'Yes, Logan. It is. I haven't been here long, and I was trying to lay low.' She defended herself Logan put his hands up in surrender and turned to Veronica.

'Shall we go?'

'This place belongs to Christina McDuffy?' she asked Lynn.

'Yeah. How'd you know?'

'Long story. Ok, well tell her to clean this place, like, get someone in to do it and then hire it out quickly. If its rented then no one can come here to check and it can hide anything that might give away that you were here.' Veronica instructed. Lynn was surprised that she found herself nodding to what she was saying. 'Ok. Now let's go.'

Logan headed out of the door first, with Lynn right behind him. They made a beeline for the car. Veronica came up in the rear, making sure that everything was ok, and subtly checking the area around the house.

Climbing into the back seat with Lynn, Veronica told Logan to head towards the hotel in the most secretive was possible. He threw her a look via the rear-view mirror.

'How's that? Through the back roads?' he said with sarcasm.

'Well, yeah.' she said as if it was so simple.

'And how exactly do I do that? I don't _live_ here remember, Ronnie?' Logan argues back. Veronica rolled her eyes.

'Tell me Logan. Are you _blind_?' she asked him.

'_What?_'

'There's a GPS system _right_ _next_ to you, Logan. Use it!' she informed him. Logan took his eyes off of the road for a second to look at it. He cocked his head to the side.

'Oh. Didn't see that.' He chuckled and entered the information as Veronica rolled her eyes. She turned to look at Lynn, who was just staring out of the window. She was sitting in the middle of the back seat, not too near the window.

'Are you alright?' she asked in a low voice. Lynn's head snapped towards her.

'Yeah.' she voice was just barely above a whisper. Veronica reached out and squeezed her hand. She smiled and then cleared her throat. 'So, what's the… uh… the plan?'

'Yeah I was thinking about that.' Logan piped up from the front. Both Veronica and Lynn looked at him.

'You _were_?' Veronica asked dubiously.

'God, 'Ronica. Don't sound _too_ surprised!' Logan chided as Lynn laughed a bit.

'I'm sorry. It's just that…' Veronica's voice trailed off.

'It's just…_what_?' he quirked an eyebrow at the last word, looking in the rear-view mirror as the GPS system told him to turn left.

'Just that… your ideas don't really end that well, you know?' she said gently. Logan looked surprised; his eyebrows raised.

'_Excuse me?_ And _what_ does that mean exactly, Ronniekins?' Veronica rolled her eyes at his nickname, whereas Lynn laughed out loud. He was happy to see that his mother had chilled a bit.

'You know what it means! I could name you a _thousand_ 'ideas' that you had that ended up badly or in blood.' Veronica informed him.

'She's right, honey. I could add to that list too.' Lynn joined in.

'Mom! You're supposed to be on my side!' he whined.

'Aw, poor Logan. No-one's on his side.' Veronica said in a baby voice.

'So, tell me more of this imaginary list that you claim of.' He told them, as he followed another direction given by the woman on the GPS system.

'Hm… let's see.' Veronica pretended to think, tapping a finger to her chin. 'Oh I know!' she exclaimed as Logan cringed. 'That time we were at your house, playing by the pool and you and Duncan had just come from watching some programme!'

'I remember this one.' Lynn added.

'Well, I don't.' Logan pouted.

'Yeah! It was the time when you were trying to prove that you can't slip on a banana peel!' Veronica reminded him.

'This never happened, Veronica.' Logan said in an innocent voice. Veronica leaned forward so she was leaning against the front passenger seat so she could see Logan directly.

'Maybe you got amnesia when fell into the pool, proving your, uh um, 'theory', wrong.' She laughed.

'That wasn't because of the banana. It was because of the wet poolside pavement.' He nodded his head fiercely once as if to confirm it.

'Thought it didn't happen, Logan.' Lynn told him.

'It didn't!' he defended himself, once again obeying the GPS system. 'I'm just saying, that if something like hat _were_ to happen, it would've been due to _that_.' Nodding again. Both Veronica and Lynn looked at each other before bursting out laughing. 'You're _laughing? _Thanks!' he pouted once again as the other two continued to laugh.

When all the laughter had died down, they fell into a silence. It was broken only by the GPS system barking out orders every now and again. Until they were close to the hotel.

'What is the plan?' Lynn asked Veronica. Truth be told, in the silence, Veronica had been thinking up ways to get out of there as quickly and quietly as possible.

'Ok. So we all get into our room. Do you have a hat you can wear? I know its stereotypical, but it's used cos it's good.' She told her. Lynn nodded and fished out her black hat. 'Good. I think I can find out where Aaron phoned from. With that, we can determine how to get out of the hotel and to the airport.'

'The airport?' Lynn asked. Veronica nodded. 'When you said 'out of here' I thought you meant the city. Veronica, I can't go back to Neptune.' She begged with her.

'What?!' Logan now joined in.

'I got away from there to get away from your father! I can't go back there. It'll just be worse.' She explained.

'Well, guess what, mom? Dad's _here_!' he almost yelled. He took in some breaths to calm himself. Veronica watched between the two of them, prepared to step in at any moments notice.

'I _know_ that Logan. But if I go back…' she trailed off.

'You won't go back then.' Veronica said.

'_What!?_' this time Logan did yell, the car almost swerving.

'Let me finish.' She turned from Logan to Lynn. 'What I meant was that you won't have to go back to Aaron. He doesn't even have to know you're there.' She brought her eyebrows together. 'Although he'll figure it out considering he found you here.' She shook her head. 'But! You can stay with Logan, or get another place. You won't have to go back to Aaron.' She explained.

Both Lynn and Logan looked at her, Logan through the mirror.

'Ok.' Logan said.

'Ok?' Lynn asked. Logan nodded his head.

'Yeah. Ok.' Then his trademark smirk came onto his face. 'I mean, this way you can take Lexi off of my hands and I can throw a party!' he laughed with Veronica.

'Logan!' Lynn reprimanded, but had hint of amusement in her voice.

As Logan pulled up to the hotel, he rounded to the back instead of letting the valet take care of it. Lynn carefully pulled on her hat and checked her image in a mirror. When he stopped the car, Logan turned around to face the two of them. Veronica nodded.

'Make sure we don't leave anything in here.' She informed him and he turned and checked the front. When he found nothing, he told her so and turned around once again. 'Alright then. Let's get this show on the road.' When Logan stared at her choice of words her shrugged. 'No?'

'No way.' He commented on the way the words suited her at the moment. 'Let's just go.' He said for like the millionth time that day.

With that, the three of them exited the car, taking with them Lynn's bag and purse. They walked as innocently as they could to the entrance, walking as quickly as they could, but still look casual.

_This is _not_ easy. _Logan thought to himself as they walked through the foyer.

Veronica walked at the back. She kept her head up, and she could see the heads turning of some people as they saw Logan and his mom walking side by side, with a dark hat on her head, face tilted downwards. She saw Logan heading to the elevator, and for some reason, it seemed to take longer to get there than usually. For the first time in her life, Veronica felt as if she couldn't handle all the eyes that were one her. Before Lily died, she got the looks of admiration, and after she dies, it was of hate. But she always knew those people, and she could shove it aside.

But this time it wasn't about her. It was about Lynn. She was still caught up in her thoughts when a guard came rushing up to her.

'Excuse me!' he said. Veronica ignored him. 'Excuse me, miss!' this time Logan and Lynn both looked back but she urged them to go on with her eyes. 'Miss.' A hand rest on her shoulder, and Veronica had to turn around.

'Is there a problem, sir?' she asked in her most innocent and subtle voice, praying that Logan had taken his mom up.

'Your phone, miss. I am just warning you that it seems like it is to fall out.' The guard told her, slightly blushing.

_Is he trying to hit on me? _She thought.

'Why, thank you, sir.' She said, putting her hand in her pocket, where her cell was buried tightly, and holding it in. 'I've gotto go. But thanks.' She said politely, before turning around, glad to see that Logan and Lynn weren't there. She pressed for the elevator and got in, heading straight up for their suite.

She entered the suite to find Logan sitting with the phone, and Lynn next to him.

'The next plane's tonight at 8.20.' he informed her. She nodded her head as she went into the bedroom to get her laptop. She could hear Logan book the flights.

Switching the laptop on, she laid in on the bed in front of her, slowly kneading her temples. She was getting a headache, and the day wasn't even over yet.

Veronica opened up her programme to trace the phone call. It took time, considering that there wasn't much to go on. After an hour, and after Logan came in to tell her that Lynn had fallen asleep and that they only have 6 hours before they have to go, Veronica finally got it. When it was narrowed down to a payphone, Veronica was happy. Until she saw the address.

'It can't be.' She whispered. She did the search again, only to end up with the same address.

_Third time's a charm _she thought. Unfortunately, it came up the same. She kneaded her temple again before looking at the door to the main room. _Oh god._

Slowly she got up and walked to the main room. Lynn had woken up and just came out of the kitchen area.

'Did you find it?' she asked her.

'Yeah.' Her voice was quiet. Logan stood up from the coach.

'What is it, Veronica?' he asked, worried.

'Um… the call came from Kissimmee. From a payphone.' She paused. 'So I tracked the payphone. It's um… it's from,' she paused again and took a breath. 'It's from downstairs.' _There I said it._

Lynn and Logan looked at her shocked.

'_What?' _Logan asked doubtfully as Lynn sank into a chair.

'He's here Logan. He's right here.'

**I tried to make it funny- do u think it is?? **

**Or is it just weird? I decided not to make Lynn an alcoholic.**

**Let me know of any OCC!**

**Please R&R! The more you do – the quicker I'll update!**

**xXx Tiana**


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY! Here's my latest chapter!!**

**Please R&R!!!**

**LoVe4ever666- sorry if what i wrote got ya confused – I have a habit of doing that – but her phone _didn't_ fall, its jus that it was 'sticking' out of her pocket and the guard was trying to hit on her so he turned it into a big deal. Hope that clears it up for ya!**

**If there is anything that you don't get- please don't hesitate to ask me!**

**xXx Tiana**

'Do you think he's seen us?' Lynn spoke up.

'I dunno, but I didn't see him.' Veronica replied.

'Neither did I, but then again we weren't looking out for him here, were we?' Logan said rhetorically. He ran a hand through his already dishevelled hair. Veronica had to admit, he was holding up pretty well.

'We've got 5 hours before the plane leaves. Chances are that him being here is not a coincidence.' Veronica told them. Logan nodded, as did Lynn.

'It's never a coincidence with Aaron.' Lynn informed them. 'We can't stay here.' She stood up and looked at her son and his girlfriend.

'No, we can't.' Veronica agreed, nodding. She turned to face Logan, who was staring out of the window, from a distance.

'We need a distraction. If he knows we're here, he'll be keeping a lookout.' Logan finally said, not facing them.

'That's if he hasn't seen us already.' Lynn commented. Veronica frowned.

'A distraction? What're you thinking, Logan?' hoping that he had a plan.

'The 'great' Aaron Echolls at this hotel.' He turned to face them, bitterness in his voice and darkness in his eyes. Veronica didn't like the look. 'We tell the tabloids. They'll be here in a matter of seconds. Distraction. Aaron will have to go into hiding for a bit, probably in his room, while we get outta here.' Logan's voice sounded tired.

_We've been 'getting outta here' a lot of times today, _he thought to himself, jaw clenched.

'Great plan!' Veronica exclaimed. 'It should work. I doubt he wants to tell the press _why_ he is in Florida.' She smirked.

'Alright. When do we go?' Lynn asked.

'I'll call the papers right now.' Veronica said, then turning to Logan. 'You pack our things.' He nodded and headed into the other room, with Lynn following. She grabbed her cell phone and dialled the number of the local tabloids, using a restricted number. When she finally got through, she used her best Valley High School voice.

'Oh my god! You never _guess _who I just saw at the hotel down the street! Aaron Echolls. Yes, _the_ Aaron Echolls. Yes, I'm sure it was him. You can't get him confused that easily.' She went on with the charade until the journalist asked where this hotel was, and informed her that they would be there as soon as possible. After repeating the act with 3 other newspapers, she hung up.

'All done?' Logan asked as he walked into the room. He stood next to the door to the balcony.

'Don't stand too close to the windows.' She automatically told him. He smirked before walking to wards the couch, where he threw himself onto. 'And yes, it's done. I'll think they'll be here in about 10 minutes. Are we packed?'

'Yes, _we're_ packed.' He smirked. Veronica rolled her eyes, before looking at him. He looked exhausted. 'How you holding up?' Logan's eyes snapped to hers, before to the bedroom, and then back to her.

'I'm alright. I've got my Mom back.' He smiled lazily, causing Veronica to smile back, glad that she was the reason he had a smile.

_God, I'm messed up! A week ago, I couldn't trust him, and now I'm in lo- _she snapped out of her thoughts, not wanting to think about it.

'Yep!' was all she said, before leaning forward and placing a hand on his. They both stared at their hands, as Logan interlaced the fingers. They finally looked up at each other, before leaning in to share a sweet but passionate kiss.

They broke apart to hear the bedroom door open. Standing up, Logan and Veronica headed over to Lynn, grabbing the bags.

'This is all. I've checked _everything_ twice.' She informed them. Veronica nodded, pulling a bag onto her shoulder.

'I've called reception and told them that we're checking out early. They said they'll clean up properly here.' Logan informed them.

'Alright then. Let's get this show on the road.' Veronica said, as Logan gave her a weird look. 'What?' he shook his head.

The three of them exited the room, and took the elevator near the back of the hotel down to the lobby. The ride down seemed to take years, but as they neared the ground floor, Veronica could hear the paparazzi. She smiled, looking up at Logan, who wasn't oblivious to the sounds.

'Job well done, Mars.' He remarked. She gave him a sexy smile as the elevator pinged to tell them they were at the bottom.

Exiting the elevator, Lynn got out first, taking a quick look around. Under her hat, she smiled, the first time in a while.

Quickly walking to the doors where the car was parked, Veronica noticed there were reporters there too.

'Oh… crap.' She said. Logan and Lynn took in the sight too.

'You can say that again.' Lynn said, her voice downfallen. Logan silently smirked.

'Don't worry, girls. Super Logan has a plan.' He chuckled as he walked down a hall on the left of the entrance. The other two looked at each other, before going after him.

'Logan! What's going on?' Lynn asked. Logan turned around, still walking, and tapped his nose, before turning around again.

'Trust me a little.' He told them. Veronica snorted. Logan threw her a look over his shoulder.

'Sorry. Natural reflex. Hard to lose it.' She said innocently, causing them to laugh.

Thy walked for a minute before they reached a door.

'Here we are.'

'There's nothing here, Logan.'

'Ah! But you see, my dear Ronnie, there is something here.' With that, he opened the door to show a black limousine waiting for them. 'Get in first, then I'll explain.' He said when they gave him incredulous looks.

Not wanting to waste time, the three of them entered the limo, as their bags were taken from them and placed into the trunk. Once settled, they both looked at Logan for an explanation.

'Ok, so I thought that we might need to get out of here, like, as quickly as we could. And this was the best way I could think of doing it.' He explained.

'And there's the fact that your yellow car would draw to much attention.' Veronica added coolly.

'Yeah that too.' he murmured. 'Good plan?' he asked the two of them.

'It's alright…' Veronica sighed. He gave her a pointed look.

'It's a _great_ plan.' Lynn told her son. He smiled at her proudly.

'Thanks, mom.' He said, leaning back in his seat as they started to move. The driver got around the journalists very carefully, before coming to a stop near the front of the hotel. Logan looked out of the window to see why they had stop.

'You've got to be _kidding_ me!' he whispered, causing the other two to look out of the window too.

'Your father always liked a scandal.' Lynn criticised. Out of the window, the three of them saw Aaron Echolls, _talking_ to the press.

So much for wanting to avoid the press, Veronica thought. 

'I have a sudden urge to wave out of the window.' Logan mentioned, his trademark smirk now on his face. He turned back to see the two woman looking at him, unimpressed. 'I said a sudden urge to. Not that I was gonna do it! Geez! Is it so hard to trust me _not _to do something stupid?' When Veronica and Lynn exchanged looks, he spoke up again. 'Don't answer that.'

Lynn placed her hand on his. He looked at her and smiled.

_Yep, I have my mom back_ he thought with relief.

The limo started up soon after that. The trip to the airport was quiet and comfortable and even though none of them would admit it, they were all waiting for something else to go wrong.

It took an hour to get to the international airport. One of the advantages of turning up in a limousine, and having first class tickets, was that the airport staff and security assumed that they were important enough to have separate check ins and a separate gate to board from.

Veronica had never been through an airport security checking system so fast before. And she had to admit, it made her feel uneasy. She wasn't used to living like that.

Logan noticed Veronica's apprehension as they sat in the waiting room. They had an hour and a half before they could board. Lynn was laying in one of the relaxing sleeper seats, and he was pretty sure she had dozed off.

'You should rest.' He told her. Veronica's head shot up to his, before shaking it.

'I'll rest on the plane. Until then…' she shrugged, tipping her head back to stare at the ceiling.

Logan looked at her as her throat was exposed to him. He smirked. Just because his father was after him, his mother and his girlfriend to do God knows what, didn't mean that Logan didn't have his needs. And right now, he had a need.

He stood and sat in the seat next to hers. Slowly, he trailed his finger down her throat, from her chin to the little hollow bit at the base.

Veronica gasped at the coldness. The sudden feeling caused her to sit up straight again.

'Ah!' she hissed, rubbing the back of her neck. Logan laughed. 'It's _not_ funny, Logan!' she said as she continued to rub the base of her neck, where she had had a crick from her head moving to quickly. 'What were you doing anyway?' she asked a still laughing Logan.

'I was trying to relax you.' he reply. 'And me.' He added as an afterthought. She sent him a glare. 'Turn around.' He told her. Her glare didn't drop. 'Just do it.' He sighed. Veronica looked at him for a second before doing so.

Logan began to massage her neck. She sat straight up, still on guard, not being able to entirely trust him _not_ to take a neck rub to a sexual level. After a couple of minutes, she relaxed.

_Damn, he's good_. She sighed.

'See? I can be a gentleman.' He whispered into her ear. She murmured an affirmative before shrugging his hands off and leaning back against him, stretching her legs up onto the seats in front of her.

Logan laid his arm around her shoulder and relaxed with her next to him.

'Was this your plan all along? To get me to rest?' she murmured.

'either that or make out.' He admitted. Veronica chuckled and looked up. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

'Thanks. And we'll be home soon. I'll make it up to you then.' She winked.

'Huh uh? I'm gonna hold you to that.'

--

Lynn finally completed relaxed and let her guard down when the plane was up in the air. As she glanced to her right, she saw Logan and Veronica talking about something, laughing too. She smiled to see her son so happy. Turning back to the left, she stared out of the window, where the clear skies allowed her to see the green land of USA.

'So… how do you explain this to Lexi?' Veronica asked Logan. His smile faded.

'Explain what?' he played dumb. Veronica punched his arm. 'Jesus, Ronnie. That hurt.' He rubbed his arm to prove it.

'I'm sure it did. And I meant about your mom. Although now that I think about it, how do we explain this?' she said, point at him and her. Logan smirked.

'Us won't be a problem.' When Veronica quirked an eyebrow at him, he continued. 'I was talking about with Lexi. The rest of the world might be a _bit_ different.' He used his fore finger and thumb to emphasis the 'bit' part.

'I think it's more like this.' Veronica said, opening his finger and thumb into a straight as possible line. Logan chuckled. 'What about your mom?'

'I dunno about you, sugarpuss, but I _think _that she's ok with us.' He said solemnly, purposely misunderstanding her question.

'That's good to know, but you know what I meant.'

'I guess I can tell Lexi the truth. She might not care. I mean, it's not like she knew that something was up, now was it?' he reasoned.

'I dunno. She probably knows something was up. She'll want to know. Lexi _is _the smart one. If you knew that something was up, then there is _no doubt_ that she does.' Veronica said seriously. Logan looked at her.

'Me thinks you jest.' He joked. Veronica pretended to think about it, finger tapping her lips.

'Nope. No jesting.' She replied. Logan pouted. 'Aw c'mon. You can't do that to me!' when Logan added his puppy dog eyes, she sighed. 'Fine, I was joking.' Logan still looked at her, pouting. Veronica laughed. She placed her hand on his cheek and gave him a passion filled kiss.

When they broke apart, which was when Logan's hand started to trail up her back, Veronica saw his pout had returned.

'Hey! There's no way I'm gonna show _that_ much PDA in front of these people.' She whispered, indicating to the passengers. 'Or your mother.'

'Fine.' He said, leaning back into his seat. He felt Veronica lean her head on his shoulder a minute later. He took her hand in his and laced their fingers, prepared to take on Neptune when they got there. Together.

**Ok – I was wondering if anyone could help me out a bit..**

**So, there's this fan fiction that I LOVED and of course it was a VM and LoVe one. It was about Veronica getting drunk and Logan taking care of her. Like, taking her home from the party. I think it was called freaky Friday – but I just can't seem to find it!!!**

**So if it's you who wrote it- or you know where it is – can you please let me know!!!!**

**Thank you!!**

**Btw- the next two chapters or so are gonna be PRETTY intense! Including a (maybe) death! ( you may guess who it is, but I hope you'll be suprised...)So be warned….**

**xXx Tiana**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey!**

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I updated today because I just couldn't resist to put it out there! But I don't know when I'll update next!**

**Reviews make me happy!! Lol (who doesn't get happy?)**

**Carlyhope – I used ur thing about Lexi being like Lilly here! Hope u don't mind….**

**Oh and sorry if you feel that this chapter is rushed – I couldn't get it all in otherwise.**

**xXx Tiana**

Lexi and Duncan were sitting on the floor, eating pizza and playing on the PlayStation. As the volume was up high, they didn't here the elevator ping. The only reason they knew that someone was trying to enter their suite was because of the key that beeped inside.

They both looked at each together and then to the door. Duncan got up to see who it was, but before he had put the control down, the door was open.

'We're baaack!' came Logan's voice, followed by two female laughs.

_Two? _Both Duncan and Lexi thought.

Logan soon stepped into view, carrying a bag on his shoulder, and one in his hand. Then Veronica followed. But she wasn't the last one. After her, Lynn stepped in.

'Mom!' Lexi screamed, jumping up to hug her. She flung her arms around her neck, while Lynn held onto her daughter with all the strength she had. 'What're you doing here? Why didn't I know?' she asked, the words rushing out of her mouth.

Lynn let go of her daughter, and moved her hair from her face.

'I'm sorry, honey. I wasn't planning to be back so soon. But your brother insisted. And you know I can't resist the Echolls charm.' She laughed along with the others.

'I'm glad you came.' She told her. Lynn smiled back. She knew the feeling.

--

'Mom's gone to bed.' Logan said as he re-entered the suite. Because there were only three bedrooms in the suite that they were in, Logan had got another room, right next door to theirs, that Lynn could stay in.

He flung himself onto the couch next to Veronica, who had been talking to Lexi. Duncan was sitting on the recliner.

'So…?' Lexi now said pointedly to Logan, looking around Veronica.

'So… _what_?' he asked, his voice portraying his tiredness.

'Were you not _gonna_ tell me about mom?' she asked him with attitude.

'You know now, don't you?' Logan argued back.

'That's not the point!'

'And what exactly _is _the point?' Logan now too sat up. Veronica was in the middle of them, leaning back against the couch.

'The _point_ is that you didn't tell me!' Lexi told him. Logan rolled his eyes

'If I had, then you would've wanted to come with. Then this conversation would have happened then, and we wouldn't have gone at all.' Logan explained, his temper beginning to show.

Veronica looked between the two of them and then looked at Duncan over Lexi's shoulder. He looked at her too.

'Should we do something?' she mouthed to him. He put his hands up in retreat.

'_You_ do it!' he mouthed back. Veronica rolled her eyes.

'Or I could've came along!' Lexi said, her temper coming through too.

Logan was about to open his mouth once again, but Veronica slapped a hand onto it. She smiled sweetly at him, silently begging him not to be mad at her.

Lexi laughed, so Logan bit her, causing Veronica to yelp.

'You _bit_ me?' she asked him, taking her hand away, looking at the little red mark in the middle of it.

'You deserved it.' He murmured. Veronica glared at him and then hit him up the back of his head. 'Dammit!' he hissed.

'You deserved _that_!' she mocked. Logan rolled his eyes, slumping back into the sofa.

'Whatever…' he mumbled, crossing his arms. Veronica looked at him, as did Lexi and Duncan.

'You shouldn't have bitten me!' she told him, trying to coax him out of his mood.

Now it was Lexi's turn to stare at Duncan, who rolled his eyes and shrugged.

'I'm going to bed.' He said, standing up.

'Me, too. There's no _way_ I'm staying here with these two lovesick idiots.' She commented casually, but caused the other three to look at her in shock. She looked at them when she got up. 'What? I'm not _stupid_! I _can_ tell you two got together. Geez!' she informed them, but turning around and heading to her room.

'Well, that was easy!' Logan exclaimed, clapping his hands together. 'Now you two know, and I hadn't need to do a thing!' Veronica looked at him and then to Duncan, who was still looking at Logan with a weird look on his face.

_Why's he looking like that for? _She thought.

'Uh… Duncan?' she asked, gently. He turned to face her and smiled.

'I… uh. I mean…' he cleared his throat. 'I'm happy for you two. I'm sure _Meg _will be too. Night.' He said before heading off too.

'What was that about?' she wondered out aloud.

'What was what all about?' Logan yawned. It had been a long day for them. Veronica looked at him and smirked.

'You need to sleep.' She laughed as she got up.

'Wait! Where're you going?' Logan asked her, grabbing her wrist, pulling her back onto his lap. Her arms went around his neck.

'To this little place called home. You know, you live there. Go there after school, most of the times. Sleep there. _That_ place.' She replied in her normal Veronica tone.

'Uh huh. And how exactly…' he said, placing a sweet kiss on her neck and then whispering into her ear. 'Do you plan to get to this place called home?' Veronica's head snapped up straight. She hadn't thought of that. She had left her car at home because they had driven together to the airport.

'Damn.' She whispered.

'And I don't really wanna drive you right now. I'm _really_ tired. And there's no other way for you to get home.' He reasoned with her, still placing the kisses on her neck.

'I could always call a cab.' She told him. He pulled away from her, shaking his head.

'No way. No girlfriend of mine is going in a cab in the night. Not safe.' He said, serous as possible. Veronica smiled.

'Oh my, my, dear boyfriend. Whatever shall I do?' she faked a swooning voice.

'Well, I do have this _one_ idea. I think it's the best one. I mean, you'll be safe.' Logan smiled. Veronica turned to look at him.

'Uh huh? And could that be… oh I don't know. Staying here?' she pretended to think.

'Got in one, P.I.' he said, lifting her up. She let out a small scream, but started to laugh too.

'Logan. We have to talk about this!' she said, giggles bubbling through her words.

'Then talk!'

'I can't just _stay over,_ Logan!' she informed him.

'Sure you can! We did it all the time in Florida.' He told her.

'That was different! We were in a _hotel_ and in the same _room_.' Logan looked her like she was stupid.

'Uh… look around you, sugarpuss! We _are_ in a hotel and in the same room.' Veronica thought about it, but by that time, she was on Logan's bed. 'Just sleep. Nothing more, nothing less.' He assured her, knowing he fears.

'Nothing less? No kissing? Or cuddling?' Veronica pouted.

'Nope! Just sleep!' he repeated. Veronica's pout stuck. Logan laughed. 'If you be a good girl, then maybe I'll change the rules.' He said as he brought Veronica' bag into his room. 'I'm gonna get changed in there. You can get changed here.' He told her, pointing to the adjoining bathroom.

'Ok.' She said sweetly. Logan rolled his eyes.

By the time that Logan came out of the bathroom, Veronica was under his covers and sleeping. He smiled and joined her.

--

It had been over a week since Lynn had came home, and the kids were heading back to school after a week vacation, or two weeks in the case of Logan and Veronica.

Getting up in the morning was hard. And to make it even harder, they all had to catch a ride with Duncan as Logan's car was at the garage until later that day. This meant that Logan and Lexi had to get up an hour earlier than normal. Which was not a good thing.

They all said bye to Lynn, who spent most of her time in their suite rather than her room, and headed down to the car, two still half sleeping, one bright-eyed.

They all got into Duncan's SUV and drove to school. Once they got there, the car park was half filled.

_With no LeBaron in sight_ Logan thought with a sigh.

Duncan headed into the school, followed by Lexi. However, she was stopped and pulled back by her brother.

'What the hell?' she exclaimed as she tugged her arm out of his grip.

'Let's wait here for a while.' He told her.

'Why?' she whined.

'Cos I said so.'

'But I'm tired!' Logan looked at her as if what she was saying was nonsense, but he knew she was tired. Hell, even he was tired.

'So am I. But I _really _don't want to go into school so early.' Logan explained to her.

'So stay out here.' She pointed to the car that he was leaning against. 'While I go inside.' She turned around.

'I don't think so, Pix.' He smirked as she stomped her foot like a kid.

'Why?' she cried. Suddenly she sobered up, realising exactly why he was waiting out there. 'Ah. First day to school with Veronica. I see.' she winked at him.

'Don't know what you're talking about, lil sis.' He said absentmindedly.

'I've said it once, and I'll say it again. I'm _not _stupid.' Lexi reminded him.

'Yeah. You keep telling yourself that.' He teased her. She gave him a glare.

'I'm leaving.' She inform him in a pissed off voice.

'Fine, go.' Logan told her, smiling.

'I'm going.' Lexi warned. Logan looked at her and nodded towards the school.

'Go right ahead. I'm not stopping you. Anymore.' He added. He knew that she wasn't going to leave.

'Why the sudden change?' she asked him, but as soon as she did, Veronica's unmistakable car pulled up. 'Ah. I see.' she nodded as she began to walk towards the now parked car, with Logan behind her.

'Hey Veronica.' She called out to her. They had only seen each other the previous day.

'Hey.' Veronica replied, her voice barely there.

'You ok?' Logan asked her, squinting to get a better look in the morning light.

'Yeah. Just…' she was joined on the last word.

'Tired? We know.' Logan finished off for her. She smiled at him as she got her bag out of her car, and he smiled back. Lexi rolled her eyes.

'This is gross.' She murmured, walking away.

'What? Not a fan of PDA?' Logan asked her, catching up to her. Veronica joined her on the other side.

As they walked into the school, some people looked at the three of them, walking together and laughing. That was a weird sight for them. But it was going to get weirder.

'Urgh. People are staring.' Veronica mumbled.

'So?' Lexi asked her. 'Thought you both agreed that you're gonna keep it open.'

'Yeah. But they don't even know yet! It's not that I mind them staring. It's none of their business, it's just…' Veronica shrugged.

'It's stupid.' Logan agreed. They all reached Lexi's locker. When she was done, she turned around and saw Logan and Veronica laughing about something. 'Gross!' she said again.

'What? You can go you know. We promise not to… uh… _damage_ your locker too much.' Logan said with a smirk. Lexi gave him a dirty look, before walking away.

'I thought you didn't mind everyone knowing that Veronica was your girlfriend, Logan.' She said in a loud voice as she walked down the hall.

Suddenly the silence was deafening. Logan and Veronica looked at each other; her slightly smiling, while he looked shocked.

'I'm gonna kill her.' he murmured to her. Veronica laughed.

'Hey. At least that was easy.' she shook her head. 'Is it just me, or was that like a thing that Lilly would do?'

'Hmm. It was Lillyish indeed.' Logan laughed, before putting an arm around her shoulder. 'Better go and prove those rumours right.' Veronica hit him on his chest, but was happy enough to say under his arm.

--

As happy as she was to be back home again, Lynn was getting bored. She had done as much as she could do in the hotel suite, and now with the kids gone back to school, she didn't have anything else to do.

It was almost 2 o'clock when reception phoned the room to let her know that Logan's car had been returned. When she hung up, she decided upon whether she should go or not.

For the past week, the only places that she went were from her room to the suite, in fear of running into Aaron. Keith Mars had come to see her a couple of times, but that was it.

She grabbed her phone and room keys before heading downstairs. Lynn was in her son's car in less then 5 minutes, and heading over to Neptune High.

--

'Are you sure about this, V?' Wallace asked her for the millionth time that day. Veronica roiled her eyes as she walked out of her last lesson of the day and over to the lockers.

'Well, it's too late if I weren't, wouldn't you say?' she joked. She turned to see him giving her the 'it's not funny' glare. 'You know, my dad gave me the same look when I told him last week.' she informed him.

'For a good reason, you know?' Wallace said in a strict voice. She shut her locker and looked at her overprotective friend.

'Ok, this would totally help me if you weren't so tall, but, I'm gonna tell you this once and once only. I _trust _Logan. He trusts me. I know what he has done since back then, and so does he. We're not going into this eyes closed. Trust me a little?' Veronica asked him.

'It's not you who I don't trust.' He said.

'Ok, what if I make a deal with you. If he does anything that I don't like, like, in a really bad way, then you can go after him. Capiche?' Veronica watched him as he reluctantly nodded. 'Good.'

'But I refuse to be his friend.' He said matter-of-factly.

'Of course.' Veronica threw over her shoulder. 'Laters.'

Veronica headed out of the building, only to be stopped by Madison Sinclair.

'What?' Veronica asked coldly.

'Is this like a joke?' Madison asked her in her bitchy voice.

'Maybe. Could be. Might not be. What's the joke supposed to _be_ exactly?'

'You and Logan.'

'Ah yes. I see you've heard.' She started to walk away.

'The whole school knows.'

'Good. Even though it's none of their business.' Veronica continued to walk away.

'You won't have him for long.' She yelled after her.

'Ok!' Veronica smiled at her, before turning… and walking right into Logan. 'Hey!'

'Hey, honey.' He said sweetly, giving her a kiss right in front of Madison. When he broke off, he gave a fake tip of the hat to her and led Veronica away.

'Idiot!' she reprimanded him. Logan laughed.

'Your words mean _so _much to me, love.'

--

Lexi waited by Duncan's car for Logan. He had said that he was gong to catch a ride home with Meg, so Lexi and Logan could take the car home early.

As she waited, a sudden car pulling up the road caught her eye. It was yellow.

_There aren't that many people who would own a yellow Xterra_ she thought. She stood straight as she saw the car come closer to the school. As it did, Lexi could see the driver.

'Mom. What are you doing?' she whispered to herself.

'Talking to yourself?' a voice came form behind her. She spun to see who it was.

'Cassidy. Hey. And no I wasn't talking to myself. Just thinking.'

'Uh huh. Sure.' He smiled, causing Lexi to smile back. She was about to reply when a huge crashing sound of metal on metal, ripped through the air.

Spinning on she heel, she knew what it was even before she saw it. But the sight still shocked her.

In the middle of the road, the yellow car was facing the wrong way, the drivers side bashed in. there was glass everywhere. But just one car.

Lexi screamed.

**OK!**

**Now _that_ is the longest chapter EVER! Ive been writing it for 2 days now. **

**So PELASE R&R!**

**Wanted to end it on a high. **

**Let me know what you think.**

**xXx Tiana**


End file.
